


Dark Days, Bright Nights - Тёмные дни, светлые ночи

by mariaw88



Series: Dark Days, Bright Nights - Тёмные дни, светлые ночи [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Wolf-Au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Даже подаренная драгоценность способна утратить былой блеск без должного ухода, сгорая на солнце и стараясь найти поддержку у холодной луны в темное время суток. Не имеющий запаха омега чувствует себя еще более неполноценным и нелюбимым, если альфа воспринимает его всего лишь как дар и возможность коротать ночи в согретой супругом постели. Но вскоре дни станут серыми и унылыми без ставшего внезапно нужным омеги, а ночи наполнятся жаром и огнём, когда влюбленные вновь обретут друг друга





	1. Вводная часть (Знакомство с миром этого Wolf!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.
> 
> Сюжет продуман и никаким изменениям не подлежит. 
> 
> Небольшое отклонение от реальных фактов: у Кая день рождения в мае, как и у Чунмёна, только в начале месяца. Исин младше Чунмёна на 2 года.

 

## Карта земель острова Вице Верса: 

 

В этой части работы я бы хотела уделить внимание миру и законам стаи этого Wolf! AU, чтобы у читателя в дальнейшем не возникало недоумения по ходу прочтения.  
  
В этом мире омегаверса есть парные, но нет истинных. Омеги и альфы выпускают феромоны, которые возбуждают далеко не всех. Если же обоих, и альфу, и омегу, влечёт друг другу по запаху, то они парные, могут образовывать крепкий союз. Встретить пару — дело нелёгкое, особенно на землях, где волки постоянно воюют за территорию, где омег и так маловато. На неблагоприятных землях омеги рождаются крайне редко, в основном на свет появляются только способные выжить в таких условиях альфы или беты. Омегами, альфами и бетами могут быть как парни, так и девушки. Однополые отношения считаются общепринятой нормой, к таким парам относятся с одинаковым почётом.  
  
Права у альф и омег в стае — разные. Более того, разрешено многожёнство. Альфа имеет право связать себя узами брака с одним, двумя или тремя омегами, в зависимости от позиции в стае. Сын вожака или сам вожак может повысить число супругов до пяти, если считает нужным. Если статус омеги в стае ниже статуса альфы, то он может повысить свой ранг до уровня мужа, если родит первенца. По этой причине альфы не сцепляются с каждым омегой, а выбирают того, кто достоин его ранга. Хоть омеги не столь распространены на острове, но относятся к ним со всей строгостью. Они должны придерживаться определённых правил и следовать традициям стаи, если же омега начинает показывать свой характер и идти против, то созывается Совет, состоящий из старейшин, и те совещаются каким способом лучше поставить провинившегося омегу на место и какое наказание он должен понести за свою выходку. Муж омеги не имеет права идти против Совета, если он не вожак или не его сын, тогда он сам может выбрать наказание.  
  
Совершеннолетие, двадцать один год от роду, особенно детей вожака стаи, — всегда большое событие, поэтому в этот день проходят гулянья с набитым разными вкусностями столом. Этот день — отличная возможность соседям подружиться и наладить контакты с празднующей стаей, преподнеся ценный подарок. В основном это часто бывает или участок их территории или же омега-девственник, каких тоже очень мало: омеги связывают себя узами брака сразу после первой течки (в 15-17 лет). Омеги живут не сладкой жизнью: их крадут из стай, насилуют, продают на аукционах, наказывают, унижают, на время дают в пользование друзьям семейства, если тот не родил первенца, перепродают или же вышвыривают из стаи, если они оказываются бесплодными или неугодными для альфы.  
  
Существуют Независимые земли, на которые может ступать волк из любой стаи. На самом крупном рынке стаи приобретают одежду, еду, алкоголь, продукты из дальних стран, а также контрабандное оружие, медикаменты или наркотики. Раз в месяц на этой земле проходит аукцион омег, которых кинули альфы или же отвернулось семейство, или же просто выкраденные из стай. Помимо этого, в лесу можно найти отдельные домики, где живут независимые волчьи семейства. Это их право и никто не трогает их семьи. По истечению времени те могут примкнуть к любой стае, пройдя ритуал Братства. После этого они уже не смогут покинуть стаю и вернуться на Независимые земли.  
  
Так же есть стая Свободных омег, которые, словно стервятники, после сражения альф за земли, приходят и выискивают среди павших на поле битвы, возможно оставшихся живыми, волков, которых они используют в целях продолжения рода. Они спариваются с ним до тех пор, пока волк просто не умирает от истощения. Альф эта стая не щадит, как и те омег на своих землях. Альфы для них выступают в роли осеменителей. Эта стая появилась сто тридцать два года назад, когда один из вожаков выкинул из стаи свою омегу, отказавшуюся делить ложе с его братом. Омеги искренне ненавидят альф и борются за равенство и независимость.  
  
Волкам выделили отдельный остров, Вице Верса*, чтобы отгородить от мира людей, подписав мирный договор. Среди людей этот остров в простонародье именуется, как «Запретный остров». Если волки нарушат договор и появятся на территории людей без данных на это полномочий человеческой власти, то вожак автоматически изгоняет волка из стаи и люди имеют право наказать нарушителя: если они посчитают, что волк представляет опасность, то тогда они имеют право лишить его жизни. Людям запрещено ступать на остров, как волкам на их земли. Если между волком и человеком зарождается влюбленность, что уже само по себе нонсенс, то обоих считают предателями и изгоняют на Мёртвые земли. Волки, которые продают товары на Независимых землях, получили разрешение людей закупаться на континенте. Это очень прибыльный бизнес. Оборотни-торговцы богаты и уважаемы на острове, к ним относятся не с меньшим почетом, чем к вожакам стай. На острове всего семь зарегистрированных стай: Независимые земли, Земля независимых омег и Мёртвые территории, непригодные для жизни пустыни и вершины гор, а также территории неизведанные волками из-за своей труднодоступности, рождая легенды и мифы, к таким относится страна Грёз. Среди волков всех стай бытует мнение, что в этой скрытой за склонами гор стране живут радужношёрстные волки.  
  
На севере есть пещера Предсказаний, способная по теням от зажжённого от веток древа Тысячелетия костра показать будущее или же ответить на один заданный в пустоту пещеры вопрос. Древо Тысячелетия находится на юге рядом с Мёртвыми землями. Поговаривают, что в них обитает ещё одна стая выживших после изгнания пар волков с людьми, но её никто не видел.  
  
Самая агрессивная стая — Квон, желающая монополизировать все благоприятные земли. Такими помимо их являются: территория стаи Ким, стаи Чхве, стаи Свободных омег и Независимые земли. На последние наложен статус неприкосновенности. Из-за постоянных перепалок за территорию многие волки покидают стаи и предпочитают жить на Независимой земле в покое и под защитой законослужителей и людей, но иногда стая Квон совершает набеги на пограничные земли, в поисках омег и ценностей, за которые они могли бы приобрести товары на рынке Независимой земли, а так же и подпольное оружие, которое завозят тайно с континента.  
  
Существует единственная дорога, по которой волк может добраться до континента людей — каменный мост, находящийся под строгой охраной.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вице Верса - лат. Vice Versa переводится как «наоборот». То есть на острове мир-перевертыш, с иными устоями и правилами, а так же «перевёртышами» называют оборотней.


	2. Дар союзников

 

В майском воздухе витал запах хвои и свежести. Принюхавшись, четыре волка почувствовали нотки горевшего в нескольких километрах к северу от их небольшого места привала костра. Вожак стаи фыркнул и сгрёб лапой сухую землю, после чего властно рыкнул, и стоящий рядом тёмношёрстный ликан-омега, негромко проскулив, поджал уши и хвост, показывая свою безоговорочную покорность. Находившиеся рядом два волка с серой и светло-рыжей шерстью тоже послушно склонили носы к земле и проскребли лапами по земле. Сегодня стае Чхве было разрешено пересечь границу и оказаться на чужой территории. Был особенный день: совершеннолетие одного из сыновей вожака. Такие празднества проходили с особым размахом и запоминались на долгие годы. И подарки были тоже соответствующие. Стая Кима славилась своей мощью и богатыми землями, поэтому союз с такими волками — отличная возможность заручиться поддержкой и соратниками в борьбе с врагами с юго-запада, стаей Квон. Те волки отличались жестокостью и силой, поэтому клану Чхве пришлось позабыть на момент о гордости и умаслить вожака стаи Ким Чонрёна, а сегодня для этого прекрасная возможность.  
  
Рыжий альфа-волк прорычал своим сородичам, что пора продолжить путь, иначе они не успеют к церемонии подношения даров, поэтому, вильнув хвостами, те послушно помчались следом за вожаком, перебирая массивными лапами по земле. Начинало темнеть. Они должны были добраться до деревни до захода солнца.  
  


***

  
  
Над Пантервиллем сгущались сумерки, но даже сейчас деревня была полностью поглощена в свете от нескольких десятков факелов, прикреплённых к стенам небольших двухэтажных домиков и вбитых в начинавшую пробуждаться после зимней спячки землю. В самом центре был разожжён гигантский костёр. Мужские и женские особи всех возрастов в человеческом обличии пританцовывали и били в бубны и барабаны. Все в городке, столице стаи Ким знали, что сегодня великий праздник, виновник которого находился в одном из окрашенных в светло-зелёный цвет домиков на площади.  
  
Юноша двадцати четырех лет со светлыми волосами без стука вошёл во внутрь такого домика. Он уверенно поднимал ноги, вышагивая по ступенькам в комнату, где горел тусклый свет от свечи на столе, возле которого стоял тёмноволосый молодой человек и застёгивал пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке. Каждая чёрточка его лица была переполнена напряжением, а пухлые губы сжаты. Парень явно был чем-то недоволен.  
  
— Братик, ты готов? — Чонин, нахмурившись, посмотрел в сторону двери, где, уперевшись боком о косяк, стоял его старший брат.  
  
— Мён, мне не понять, зачем из-за моего дня рождения устраивать подобный балаган? — помотал головой младший, пропустив пальцы сквозь тёмно-шоколадные пряди волос.  
  
Чунмён рассмеялся, заходя в комнату к Чонину и, прикрыв глаза, приободряюще опустил правую ладонь на плечо.  
  
— Тебе придётся свыкнуться с традициями нашей стаи. Отец и так не в восторге от того, что ты постоянно пренебрегаешь законами и суёшь свой волчий нос за пределы границы. Хорошо, что клан Кан почтительно относится к нашему и до сих пор соблюдает договор о перемирии.  
  
— Возможно, они его и соблюдают, но я всё чаще чувствую холодную ауру заговора. Как бы они не предали нас и не стали сторонниками Квонов.  
  
Теперь уже старший из братьев нахмурился и осторожно присел на кровать Чонина рядом с идеально отутюженным длинным сюртуком, расшитым золотой нитью и изумрудами — два основных цвета их стаи.  
  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
  
— На все сто, — парень одел на руку браслет, состоящий из нанизанных на резинку крупных деревянных бусин, на каждой из которой была выжжена фамилия вожака стаи. — Они явно что-то замышляют на стороне. Не зря же было затеяно строительство каменной стены и той высоченной башни, с которой можно будет с лёгкостью следить за столицей нашей территории. Если бы они действительно хотели жить мирно, то подобного в тайне от нас не возводили.  
  
— Это серьёзная угроза для Пантервилля, — задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по свежевыбритому подбородку Чунмён. — Я намекну отцу.  
  
— Будь так добр. Меня он и выслушать не захочет, — хмыкнул Чонин, и на губах возникла горькая усмешка.  
  
— Не удивительно, после того, что ты учудил пару дней назад. Брат, серьёзно, зачем тебе замужний омега, тем более, всеми уважаемого мистера Ким Чансона? Ты же знаешь, что только он поставляет нам сведения о стае Квон.  
  
— Он мне понравился. Тем более он так зазывно пах сочной вишней, что я просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не поиметь его в лесу. Похоже, его муж растерял всю свою мужественность и уже не в состоянии удовлетворить супруга, — хмыкнул, выпустив резко из легких воздух, Чонин.  
  
— Ты ненормальный. Из-за тебя мы лишились его благосклонности и, возможно, разжились врагом. Теперь он вполне может решиться работать на Квонов. Злость меняет людей, особенно собственнические замашки альф, а ты имел наглость переспать с его омегой. Подобного никто не прощает, — обречённо выдохнул Чунмён, пустив голову. — Именно по этой причине отец и зол на тебя. Будь это любая другая омега — он бы и слова не сказал.  
  
— Знаю, Мён. Прости, — брюнет опустился на постель рядом с братом.  
  
Его взгляд был пропитан сожалением и печалью. Чунмён знал, отчего глаза младшего в их роду хранили в себе подобные эмоции.  
  
— Тебе пора научиться думать не тем, что у тебя между ног, а головой, братик. Ты уже взрослый парень, надежда нашего клана.  
  
— Ох, тут ты не прав, — Чонин взял в руки сюртук, сжав от обиды крепко зубы. — Надежда нашей стаи — ты, Мён. Ты станешь вожаком, как старший сын Кима. Тем более, что нет никого другого в стае, кто был более достоин этого, нежели ты.  
  
— Брат… — Чунмён прекрасно понимал, как страдал Чонин, который старался на благо стаи, но отец впритык не замечал этого, постоянно придираясь к своему младшему сыну. Наверное, всё дело в том, что мать Чонина он тоже не любил, женившись на ней исключительно из чувства долга, а не по любви. Благодаря тому браку стая Кима оттяпала богатый кусок земли, присоединившейся к их территории. Вот она печальная доля быть наследниками вожака стаи — жертвовать личными интересами на благо волчатам. Пускай, они оба альфы, но отец любил больше Чунмёна, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.  
  
— Чего-то не хватает, — призадумался Чонин, надев сюртук и пробежался взглядом по столику, где лежала парочка браслетов, гвоздиков для ушей и бабочка, напоминавшая парню удавку, поэтому её он не стал оборачивать вокруг своей шеи.  
  
— Ты позабыл о кольце с пантерой, знаком нашего города, Пантервилля, — заметил Чунмён, глядя на обделённые вниманием длинные фаланги пальцев брата.  
  
— Точно! — подпрыгнул младший из парней и в несколько шагов достигнул комода, где в одном из выдвижных ящиков обнаружил недостающее украшение. — Мне до сих пор не понять почему центральный городок нашей стаи носит название кошек, которые у нас, волков, не в особом почете.  
  
Чунмён призадумался, откинувшись назад на постели и постучал подошвой своих ботинок о дощатый пол помещения.  
  
— Как-то мой отец сказал мне, что это предостережение и напоминание о том, что своих врагов нужно держать ещё ближе нежели своих друзей. Тем более, что это не просто кошка, а пантера. Наши предки были слишком набожными. Пантера, как враг змей, в том числе и змея-искусителя из Библии, символизирует Иисуса Христа. Это священное животное, которое…  
  
— Ещё её название переводится, как «та, что нравится всем» и символизирует секс, — рассмеялся Чонин и тут же получил подзатыльник от брата.  
  
— Ты неисправим, брат, — цокнул недовольно Чунмён.  
  
Только виновник торжества хотел бросить очередную «шпильку» в сторону старшего и съязвить о том, что Мён ведет себя словно давший обет безбрачия священнослужитель, как дверь в комнату распахнулась, глухо стукаясь о стоящий неподалеку комод.  
  
В этот раз на парней бросал свой хмурый взгляд тёмных, как небо за окном, глаз глава семейства, вожак стаи Ким Чонрён:  
  
— Пора вам прекратить трещать. Мён, я посылал тебя за братом, а не для того, чтобы вы болтали и заставляли всех ждать. Всем не терпится поздравить именинника. Кстати, у нас есть гости из стаи Чхве. Кажется, действительно волки из рода Квон начали готовить план по захвату новых территорий, и это не простые сплетни из далека, раз Чхве решили преподнести сегодня дар одному из моих сыновей.  
  
— Да, я готов, — коротко кивнул Чонин.  
  
Старший из братьев услышал, как затрепетало сердце того от волнения. Похоже, Чонину впервые было не все равно, как его воспримут остальные волки стаи, раз он так переживал о празднестве своего совершеннолетия. Трое альф вышли их комнаты, закрыв на ключ дверь и повесив зелёную ленту с золотой каймой на ручку. Когда Чонин вновь переступит порог своих покоев, он уже будет взрослым альфой, который позабудет о ребячестве и с этого момента будет жить ради стаи.  
  
— Отец, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Стая Кан — ты уверен в них? — поинтересовался Чунмён, когда они спускались по лестнице, позади Чонина, который постоянно одёргивал манжеты рубашки под сюртуком.  
  
— А есть что-то, что бы могло пошатнуть моё доверие? — одна из бровей мужчины вопросительно поднялась.  
  
— Они строят башню… рядом с границей нашей территории. Тебя это не волнует? — удивленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза отцу парень, остановившись на одной из нижних ступеней.  
  
Чонрён тоже последовал за своим сыном, замерев на месте и положив руку на плечо Чунмёна.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я уже нашёл «наблюдателя». Он мне постоянно сообщает о том, как идет строительство и угрожает ли нам что-то. Пока что стоит волноваться только того, что дочь Кан Ханыля, альфа Мия, не совершила ошибки, польстившись на сладкие речи вожака стаи Квон. Если она выйдет за него, то мы окажемся в крайне тяжёлом положении, и наши «друзья» с юго-запада об этом прекрасно осведомлены.  
  
Парню ничего не оставалось, как благосклонно кивнуть, но при этом он мысленно сделал себе пометку: не выпускать из глаз строительство башни и самолично проверить для каких целей она строилась.  
  
На улице их уже поджидала расчищенная песчаная дорожка с вколотыми по обеим сторонам от неё в землю факелами. Они освещали путь, который вёл прямо на главную площадь, где и должно было состояться празднество. Подошва ботинок шаркала по мелким песчинкам. Чем ближе подходили альфы к площади, тем отчётливее слышались звуки весёлого гулянья. Всю дорогу Чонин шёл с опущенной головой, прощаясь с беззаботными деньками. У него было предчувствие того, что всё изменится. Но он не был уверен, в лучшую ли сторону. Вконец он решился посмотреть, что же происходило на открытой и освещённой со всех сторон площади, у входа которой толпился народ. Стоило только вожаку стаи появиться с сыновьями, как толпа медленно расступилась, пропуская вперёд и одобрительно выкрикивая имя главенствующей в стае семьи.  
  
— Да здравствуют Кимы!  
  
— Славься, великий клан!  
  
— С праздником Ким Чонина!  
  
Младший из братьев Ким тихо зарычал. Его смог услышать только идущий рядом Чунмён.  
  
— Перестань. Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, но прояви уважение к стае и потерпи один денёк.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, привыкшему к подобному вниманию, — покосился, сверкая своими серо-голубыми глазами волка, Чонин.  
  
— Я тоже проходил через всё это, брат. Мне пришлось свыкнуться, что, как сын вожака, буду постоянно находиться в центре внимания и сплетен, — прошептал Мён. — Лучше посмотри на стол. Видишь, там жареная индюшка, а там тушёные кабачки, твои любимые блюда. Народ уже почитает тебя и показывает своё уважение, поднеся к столу то, что ты любишь.  
  
Чонин проследил взгляд Чунмёна и удивлённо раскрыл рот. Брат оказался прав. Похоже, к нему не относились с презрением и вовсе не недолюбливали, иначе вряд ли бы постарались угодить младшему сыну вожака стаи. Индюшку явно купили на рынке на Независимых землях, причём та обошлась им в кругленькую цену. Мясо всегда было самым ходовым товаром, особенно птицы.  
  
Столы стояли большой буквой «П», окольцевав огромный костёр в центре, от которого исходило тепло и яркий свет. Будь воля Чонина, он сел бы на корточки перед ним и вытянул свои ладони, зажмурив глаза и блаженно принимая тепло, а не сидел в центре этого огромного стола. Парень отодвинул стул и плюхнулся на своё место, показывая всем своим видом, как же не рад всему, что происходило вокруг него. Сегодня его место возвышалось над всеми остальными, даже на отведённом стуле для вожака стаи — особый день, где главным был именно Чонин, а не его отец.  
  
На столе рядом со своей пока пустой тарелкой он заметил бокал с красным вином. Наконец-то он мог без зазрения совести и без недовольных взглядов отца пригубить алкоголь и насладиться тем, как медленно хмелеет от него.  
  
Только всё семейство Ким уселось за стол, раздался волчий вой со стороны деревянных ворот, открывающих вход на площадь.  
  
— А вот и наши гости пожаловали, — сверкнул глазами Чонрён, глядя исподлобья на четырёх мужчин, одетых в длинные мантии: скорее всего, те были прикреплены к их телам, пока мужчины пребывали в обличии волков. Чтобы не смутить своей наготой стаю Ким волки Чхве решились прихватить с собой эти одеяния.  
  
Ким-старший принюхался: пахло сильным альфой, двумя бетами и… ничем больше. Это было слишком странно, но мужчина списал всё на подавители запаха. Скорее всего этот тёмноволосый низкий омега в зелёной мантии выпил таблетки с приходом течки.  
  
Чонин тоже заинтересовался именно этим невысоким парнем с узкими плечами и слишком хрупкой фигурой, которая вырисовывалась под свободной изумрудного цвета тканью его одеяния. Он был достаточно симпатичным, с пухлыми губами, которые оказались под натиском белых зубов от волнения, которое испытывал юноша (его грудь вздымалась часто и неровно), и удивительными большими глазами, которые словно старались впитать в себя как можно больше окружающего мира.  
  
«Омега», — подумал юноша.  
  
Заметив взгляды Кима-младшего, юноша сильнее прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил свой взгляд на босые ноги, пальцы которых выглядывали из-под нижней кромки мантии.  
  
— Дорогой Ким Чонрён, мы не могли обойти совершеннолетие вашего сына стороной, — произнес низким с хрипотцой голосом рыжеволосый (судя по рельефному телосложению и твёрдому взгляду) альфа. — Я Чхве Минхён, вожак стаи Чхве. Благодарю вас за то, что оказали нам такую честь присутствовать на празднике вместе с вами и разделить счастье по поводу такого великого события. Поэтому разрешите преподнести вам наш дар, являющийся залогом дружбы между нашими стаями. Это До Кёнсу, омега. Надеюсь, что он станет славным первым супругом вашего младшего сына.  
  
Чонин вздрогнул и впился, недобро сверкнув глазами, в морщинистое лицо Ким Чонрёна, отведя свой взгляд от омеги, который, по-видимому, тоже был крайне удивлен и напуган решению вожака своей стаи.  
  
— Ты же не согласишься, так? Отец?  
  
— Это дар, — растянул по буквам мужчина. — Мы не можем его не принять, сын. Это бы означало, что мы не хотим дружить со столь славным кланом.  
  
Вожак стаи Ким одарил Чхве Минхёна улыбкой и кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Тем более, что тебе пора остепениться, мне надоели твои интрижки на стороне, от которых одни проблемы, — прошипел он так, чтобы услышал его только сын. — Это гарант того, что Ким Чансон больше не уличит тебя в связях с его омегой. Ты обзаведёшься супругом, а мы вернем его доверие.  
  
— Отец, почему я должен принимать его? Почему Чунмён не может? — младший из Кимов сжал кулаки и почувствовал, как вытянулись его когти, впиваясь в кожу на ладонях.  
  
— Перестань перечить мне! — грозно рыкнул вожак стаи Ким. — Мён — это Мён, ты это ты. Твой брат женится только тогда, когда займёт моё место. У него иное предназначение.  
  
Чонин смотрел на преподнесённый дар, который пытался не смотреть в ответ на бросающего в него молнии своим взглядом волчьих серо-голубых глаз альфу.  
  
Кто же знал, что совершеннолетие обернётся для Чонина настоящей катастрофой? Кто же знал, что у него появится тот, кто в скором времени станет его супругом?  
  
— Церемонию бракосочетания проведём прямо сейчас, — добили его окончательно слова отца.  
  
Сверкнувшие вновь голубым светом глаза Чонина впились в раздосадованные тёмные глаза омеги, который вскоре должен был стать его мужем. Хотя бы кто-то помимо ставшего совершеннолетним альфы не разделял всеобщей радости по случаю их женитьбы.


	3. Ненужное сокровище

 

Всё происходило словно в тумане. Глаза слезились от едкого дыма костра в центре площади, окольцованного набитыми едой и выпивкой столами. Чонин хмурился и злился, продолжая пронзать колким взглядом своего будущего мужа. Он бы не сказал, что был против провести горячую и страстную ночь с этим юношей, но вот, чтобы связать свою судьбу, привязать себя к кому-то, кого совсем не знает и не горит желанием узнавать — на грани с фантастикой. Молодой волк внутри юноши недовольно клацнул зубами и зарычал, не признавая решения альфы стаи. Наверное, в тот момент, парень впервые хотел громко выкрикнуть в сторону отца обвинения, что тот не видит в лице Чонина своего сына, не видит своего ребёнка, наплевав на его желание и мечты. А о чём собственно мечтал юноша? В любом случае, обзавестись семьёй и продолжить потомство Кимов — в планы не входило. Чонин был столь озлоблен на Кима-старшего, что не заметил, как вытянувшиеся когти зверя вошли в мягкую плоть на ладонях. Только ощутив холод от влаги, он разогнул пальцы, и живительные силы оборотня залечили ранки, оставив только алую кровь, которую Чонин поспешно вытер платком.  
  
С одной стороны, он жалел этого не промолвившего ни слова, стоящего рядом с ним и кусающего постоянно свой многострадальный рот невысокого омегу. Запах крови дразнил рецепторы, и тёплые волны возбуждения обдавали низ живота. Наверное, это единственное, что влекло внутреннего волка к пареньку. До Кёнсу, если он правильно смог уловить единожды слетевшее с губ Минхёна имя омеги, судя по испуганному взгляду снующих хаотично по незнакомым лицам жителей Пантервилля, тоже оказался невольным заложником ситуации, как и младший сын Кима. С другой стороны, Чонин жалел себя. Почему ему нужно связывать себя с этим Кёнсу, если кроме имени и его внешности ничего другого он не знал о нём? Почему должен столь поспешно надеть на палец До кольцо с пантерой, от которого впервые зудела кожа вокруг? Альфа злился, на себя, на омегу, на отца, на всех. Ему хотелось грозно зарычать на всю площадь и стереть радость с лиц стаи Кимов. Здесь нет места веселью!  
  
Чонин одёрнул свой сюртук и расстегнул вторую верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Его словно душило невидимой удавкой.  
  
Чунмён стоял по правую руку от брата и сдерживал свой смех, пряча в кулаке улыбку. Ему казалась забавным вся комичность ситуации. Парень считал, что именно он первым обзаведётся омегой, ведь отец не однократно за совместной трапезой заводил разговоры о наследнике, которого мечтал подержать на руках, о сыне именно Чунмёна. Ким-старший дал ему право выбора. Альфа мог сам выбрать себе в законные мужья любого омегу, какого только захотел, но только после того, как станет вожаком стаи. А это событие произойдёт через год, когда отцу стукнет сорок семь. Когда-то Ким Чонрён, будучи семнадцатилетним, побывал в пещере Предсказаний, где на поверхности скалы на долю секунды ему померещилось число, а после приснился сон, где сладкий женский голос сообщил ему, что в этом возрасте он должен будет передать стаю в руки своего сына, когда в данном возрасте достигнет внутренней гармонии, а его плоть от плоти сможет принести на земли покой и процветание. Почему-то Чонрён решил, что в предсказании речь идёт о старшем сыне, а Чонина исключил заведомо из числа наследников, посчитав, что тот послужит на благо стаи, сражаясь с ним на границах с врагами. Чунмён не хотел отсиживаться и обтирать волчьи бока о шелка тёплой постели, пока его семья жертвовала жизнями на поле битвы, поэтому настоял на своём присутствии во время стычек с позарившимися на их плодородные земли чужаками. Чонин, по мнению Мёна, был намного храбрее и смекалистее его, чтобы стать вожаком. Отец поступал крайне опрометчиво, обращаясь с младшим сыном, как вовсе не с родным человеком, лишая права проявить себя и доказать, что он достоин носить фамилию главенствующего в стае альфы, Кима.  
  
— Смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним. Смейся, брат, пока можешь, — незаметно для остальных Чонин стукнул коленом старшего брата по заднице. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоить свой приступ безудержного смеха, Мён наоборот ещё больше развеселился, тихо гогоча в ладонь и держась второй рукой за живот.  
  
— Но это… Хахаха… Дико смешно. Вахахаха!  
  
Чонин отказался как-то комментировать неприемлемое в его глазах поведение брата, когда ему на душе было совсем хреново, так, что не возможно было передать словами, только если матерными, и то те не смогли бы описать полную гамму испытываемых парнем эмоций. Младший из братьев глубоко вздохнул, слизывая возникший от волнения пот над верхней губой. Именно в этот момент Кёнсу бросил на альфу случайный взгляд и тут же покраснел, сжимая в руке ткань мантии ещё сильнее. В глазах Чонина пылал огонь. Омеге он не показался отражением яркого костра. Внутри Кима вспыхнули искры интереса. Он был заинтригован, что скрывалось под длинной мантией Кёнсу. А тот будто прочитал его мысли, поэтому его шея покрылась багровыми пятнами дикого смущения. До опустил взгляд, боясь вновь встретиться с тёмным, буравящим его насквозь взглядом своего без четверти-часа мужа.  
  
Начался брачный обряд с чашей наполненной вином и кровью молодоженов. Грудь омеги вздрогнула, когда острие кинжала полоснуло его безымянный палец, на который вскоре супруг должен был надеть кольцо. Кёнсу пробило на лёгкую дрожь. Его живот скрутило тугим узлом от терпкого аромата хвои и свежего вольного весеннего ветра. Чонин пах чудесно. Хотелось зарыться носом в шею альфы и довольно скулить от столь манящего аромата, от которого начинал зудеть сфинктер. Чёртово полнолуние, чёртов цикл течки! Кёнсу медленно терял контроль над своим телом. Юношу одновременно привлекал и пугал Чонин. А ещё страшила неизвестность. Он знал, что вскоре Чхве уйдёт обратно на территорию их стаи, оставив омегу совсем одного, в кругу совершенно незнакомых ему людей и мужа, которому разрешено по праву делать с ним всё, что только захочет альфа. Пока что у Кёнсу нет особого статуса первой омеги Кима. До благодарно принял сосуд в свои трясущиеся маленькие ладони и испил терпкий напиток с нотками металла.  
  
Когда чаша из рук омеги передавалась Чонину, их пальцы на какую-то долю секунду прикоснулись друг к дружке, отчего Ким вздрогнул и чуть не выронил глиняный сосуд. Он не ожидал, что из-за столь внезапного мимолётного прикосновения его тело может пронзить столь мощный заряд тока, вызывающий ощутимую боль. Альфа настолько удивился, что отступил назад и чаша в его руках затряслась.  
  
Чунмён поражено перевёл взгляд с одного парня на другого, словно и ему передалось это странное чувство, что смог испытать его брат. Что это было? Подобного он никогда не ощущал. Его зверь блаженно заурчал, потеревшись мокрым носом о лапу, и почувствовал умиротворение. Ким должен был обязательно спросить отца, что могло означать столь странное ощущение в его груди.  
  
Тем временем церемония продолжалась. После прикосновения Чонин и Кёнсу словно сговорились, нервно улыбаясь и направив взгляд куда-то вдаль за верхушки высоких елей.  
  
— Надень кольцо, сын, на палец своего супруга, — Чонрён взял со стола сплетённый на быструю руку венок из жёлтого дороникума одним из бет-советников и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как его сын поспешно натянул на палец сверкающий в тусклом свете факелов перстень с чёрными камнями.  
  
После он вручил венок сыну и тот, убрав чёрную чёлку и поцеловав по обычаю в лоб Кёнсу, надел венок омеге на голову. Он не мог не отметить, как трогательно тот смотрелся с румянцем на щеках, покрасневшими пухлыми губами и внимательным взглядом густо обрамлённых тёмными ресницами распахнутых больших глаз. Альфа не сдержался и пропустил свои пальцы сквозь тёмные шелковистые пряди коротких волос. Возможно, Чонин даже попробовал бы на вкус сочный рот омеги, если бы не дурацкая ситуация и не люди, которые с протяжными охами восхищались созданной парой. Чунмён тоже шепнул однажды на ухо младшему, что тот с Кёнсу смотрятся гармонично и мило, за что заработал очередной «поцелуй» с пяткой Чонина.  
  
Душа Чхве Минхёна ликовала. Он смог сделать ценнейший подарок и получить взамен не менее дорогой — сильных соратников против стаи Квон. Он даже не посмотрел вслед уводимому с площади в сторону нового места обитания вместе с мужем Кёнсу, поклонившись Чонрёну, вожаку стаи. Минхён вместе с пришедшими бетами своей стаи поспешно направился в сторону леса — он хотел лечь в свою постель этой ночью. А ещё ему стоило бы придумать оправдание для Бэкхёна, куда исчез Кёнсу. Лучше всего сказать о побеге или, чтоб наверняка, о смерти мальчишки.  
  
Омега неуверенно перебирал ногами, следуя рядом с мужем в его домик. Он вдыхал лёгкий аромат цветов и запах альфы, что становился всё сильнее и гуще. Ноги тряслись, а по спине пробегал страх. Для Кёнсу всё впервые. Первые отношения, первый альфа, первая ночь с мужчиной. От волнения начало болезнено тянуть живот, а лоб взмок. Юноша вытер его свободной рукой.  
  
Чонин не стал особо любезничать и подтолкнул омегу через крыльцо внутрь помещения, твёрдым голосом прося зажечь свет. Это больше походило на приказ. И омега не смел ослушаться мужа. «Муж» — от этого слова гуляли табуном мурашки по телу, и сердце предательски ухало в груди. Кёнсу чиркнул спичкой и осторожно поднес к уже наполовину растаявшей свече.  
  
— Чонин, прошу тебя, будь с ним деликатен, — старший сын вожака бросил на брата полный мольбы взгляд.  
  
Чунмён осязал пылающие искорки раздражения и злости, исходившие от Кима-младшего. Тот мог натворить очередную глупость, о которой впоследствии бы сожалел.  
  
— Я сам разберусь с… ним, — у альфы не поднимался язык назвать Кёнсу супругом.  
  
Пускай, они и соединили друг друга узами брака, но он не чувствовал в том своего возлюбленного, того, с кем был бы готов разделить постель.  
  
Хлопнула дверь. Этот хлопок словно оглушил мнущегося возле лестницы До. Его плечи дёрнулись, и парень застыл, боясь даже вдохнуть, хотя и так казалось, что в доме резко закончился весь воздух.  
  
Чонин перевёл дух, всё ещё сжимая ручку входной двери. Он закрыл дверь на ключ и, наконец, посмотрел на сутулый силуэт омеги. Со сжатыми крепко челюстями он схватил того за руку и, раздражённо зашипев от очередного прикосновения к нежной коже запястья, потянул за собой на второй этаж.  
  
Кёнсу путался в длинной мантии и порой запинался. Он практически был уверен, что Чонин решил: какой неуклюжий супруг ему достался. С ним церемониться не стали. Парень почувствовал боль в плече, когда альфа небрежно толкнул его в комнату.  
  
«Будет синяк» — подумал До, потирая кожу через гладкую ткань зелёной мантии. У парня была очень чувствительная кожа, поэтому он частенько ходил с тёмными отметинами от пальцев бет стаи Чхве, которые постоянно подтрунивали над ним. Он был только рад покинуть стаю, где никто не уважал его. Только Бэкхён относился к нему, как к равному. От воспоминаний о юноше, под рёбрами заныло, и глаза защипало от тонкой пелены слёз. Он был парнем, а не слабой омегой-девушкой, поэтому должен был быть сильным, по крайней мере, казаться таким. А мужчины не плачут.  
  
Чонин зажёг фитиль масляной лампы на столике и отошёл к двери, мазнув взглядом по выпирающим косточкам ключиц из V-образного выреза одеяния омеги. Лёгкое свечение только добавляло хрупкости. В какой-то момент ему даже стало жалко отданного с такой лёгкостью ему в личное пользование парнишку. Чхве Минхён прекрасно знал, как обращались альфы к дарам — вертели ими, как хотели, пользовались и удовлетворяли только свои потребности. Только однажды Чонин слышал, чтобы «дар» стал ровней мужу-альфе, родив первенца и обретя любовь супруга. Отдать невинного пацана в руки альфы, лишь бы заручиться защитой и дружбой стаи-соседей — дикость, по мнению Кима. И с чего он вообще взял, что Кёнсу невинен? Он не чувствовал его запаха. Может он уже был чей-то подстилкой и ублажал альф и бет стаи Чхве? И мало ли, что тот заверил Кима о непорочности юноши в его двадцать два, что вообще являлось нонсенсом. Как омега смог дожить до такого возраста абсолютным девственником? Но тут же Чонин одёрнул себя: разве мог тот, кто сейчас стоял и с каждым мгновением краснел всё больше, бросая неуверенные и мимолётные взгляды в сторону широкой постели, принадлежать кому-то ещё?  
  
— Это твоя комната. Располагайся. И даже сунуться забудь в мою, — Кёнсу оторопел и молча хлопал широко распахнутыми глазами, глядя на супруга, чьи очи горели золотым в свете блёклого огня лампы.  
  
— Что… просто так? Ты не…  
  
— Я не собираюсь спать с тем, прикосновения к кому вызывают только отвращение, — губы Чонина скривились. Он утрировал, но подпускать незнакомого ему омегу не собирался. Тем более, что от невозможности учуять запах юноши всё больше разгоралось в нём раздражение.  
  
— Как? Я же… — удивлённо раскрыл рот парень, моргая глазами и вглядываясь в напряжённое лицо Кима.  
  
— Да, ты не пахнешь, даже полная луна не способна подтолкнуть меня в твою постель.  
  
— Но у меня же течка, и я думал, что… — опустил голову и зажевал вновь нижнюю губу юноша.  
  
— Меньше думай, Кёнсу. Правильно, тебя ведь так зовут? — альфа решил удостовериться, правильно ли расслышал имя супруга.  
  
Его интересовало пока только это, чтобы прийти к Амели и напиться, покрывая многослойным матом и проклятиями родного отца, а после он попытается найти успокоение в её объятиях. Он редко ходил к молодой вдове, но сегодня, в полнолуние, его волк требовал тела под собой, которое он смог бы покрывать укусами, засосами и синяками. И не факт, что ему хватит только её округлых форм. Прийдется наведаться и в публичный дом. Жаль, что омег-парней в нем практически нет, пара таких же, как его супруг, калек: Сонджи без глаза, у Роя ожоги на щеке, шее и спине, а Джун хромает, так как одна его нога короче другой. Многие из парнишек-омег в подобных заведениях были инвалидами, от которых отказались альфы и беты стай, которых продали за бесценок на аукционах на Независимых землях. Чёртова реформа, которая запретила мужчинам заниматься проституцией. Чонину намного больше нравились юношеские тела и их узость, не смотря на то, что те не были девственниками. Он кайфовал, чувствуя власть над представителем своего пола, доводя того до исступления и громких довольных стонов.  
  
— Да, — кивнул омега.  
  
— Хорошо, Кёнсу. А теперь послушай меня, — Чонин осторожно приблизился к юноше и услышал, как от этой близости альфы у омеги бешено заколотилось сердце.  
  
Он втянул воздух, стараясь считать запах юноши, но не почувствовал абсолютно ничего, кроме облепихового мыла, с которым Кёнсу принимал ванну получасом ранее. А вот эмоции прекрасно ощущались — кислый страх и горькое разочарование.  
  
— Я не могу делить ложе с тем, кто не способен ровным счётом ничего, не может заставить меня захотеть тебя, каким бы ни было смазливым его личико.  
  
Чонин провёл указательным пальцем по щеке юноши, а тот прикусил внутреннюю сторону щёк, чтобы не выдать довольный стон. Омега и так еле держался на ногах, чувствуя, как первые капельки смазки медленно стекают по внутренней стороне бёдер. Он хотел альфу, который стоял перед ним всеми фибрами души. Его волосы на затылке шевелились вместе с низким, хриплым тембром голоса Чонина.  
  
— Чо… нин, прошу, я омега и…  
  
— Хочешь воспользоваться этим? Хочешь, чтобы я покрыл тебя и заделал щенка, ради того, чтобы ты не был тем, кем ты являешься? Жалким безродным волком, от которого избавились, всучив мне в подарок?  
  
— Не говори так, это больно, — брови Кёнсу ломано изогнулись и на переносице образовались тонкие складки.  
  
— А обо мне ты подумал? Как больно мне, а? — гаркнул Чонин, ощутив, как воздух вокруг омеги наполнился страхом: хотя бы эмоции он мог считывать со своего неполноценного супруга. — Я должен мириться с тем, что мне подкинули калеку-омегу, не способного даже возбудить и ублажить голодной ночью?  
  
— Я постараюсь, честно, Чонин. Дай мне шанс! — подрагивающие пальцы неуверенно коснулись пуговицы на брюках, но их тут же убрали.  
  
— А кто мне дал шанс и право выбора? М? — злость медленно поднималась, бушуя и выплескиваясь вместе с язвительными словами.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Трахай себя сам, омега! Мне всё равно! — слова резали больнее ножа.  
  
— Чонин! Прошу! — Кёнсу отчаянно схватил за руку и сжал запястье альфы.  
  
Чонин просто молча прожигал омегу тяжёлым нечитаемым взглядом тёмных глаз, которые казались в свете лампы практически чёрными. Он не был бесчувственным, и его задевало то, как обречённо смотрел на него Кёнсу, как пальцы хватались за него, словно за спасательный оплот. Но, желание причинить кому-то боль, чтобы его собственная не казалось столь ощутимой, не давало покоя. Всё-таки он дал внутреннему волку шанс познакомиться с омегой, может, произойдет чудо и ему захочется заняться сексом с парнишкой в их первую брачную ночь, и в последующие тоже.  
  
Чонин повёл руками по бёдрам Кёнсу, собирая и задирая ткань мантии. Он продолжал буравить взглядом, подметив то, как судорожно приподнялась грудь омеги. Единственная одежда До была отброшена в сторону, заставив краснеть от стыда. Альфа не мог не отметить гладкую, как атлас, молодую кожу, которая выглядела как взбитые густые сливки и была слишком белой. Ей бы не помешала парочка ярких засосов и укусов.  
  
Кёнсу тихо всхлипнул и сжал пальцы на плечах альфы, позволяя правой ладони лечь на одну ягодицу и проскользнуть между половинок. Омега коснулся щекой твёрдой груди Чонина. Сердце того размеренно билось, не показывая никакого волнения. Кожа Кёнсу горела и затвердевшие соски зудели, потеревшись о грубую ткань сюртука мужа.  
  
Альфа жадно втянул носом воздух. Чуда не случилось. Его волк не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы его возбудить. Только слабый запах вплетённых в венок цветов, что валялся у ног юноши, и вина, испитого из чаши. Кёнсу был податливым и красивым омегой, его округлые ягодицы идеально вписывались в ладони Кима, но альфа совсем не чувствовал накала страстей и стука крови в висках. Его плоть до сих пор спала в трусах, в отличие от омеги, член которого истекал соком и жаждал ласки.  
  
Омеге казалось, что он медленно умирал, когда его тело изучали горячие пальцы Чонина, пробегаясь по девственному телу и касаясь каждой тёмной точки редких родинок на нём. Они клеймили его, принуждая покориться и сдаться, раскрыться для волка, показывая свою абсолютную покорность. Густой запах хвои окутал Кёнсу, заставляя ноги подкашиваться и сознанию уплывать в неведомые дали.  
  
— Ты влажный и весь течёшь. Даже чувствуя всю эту узость и жгучее тепло внутри тебя, я не возбуждаюсь, видишь? — Чонин взял и положил ладонь на свой пах, после лишил омегу ласк, отойдя на пару шагов назад и буравя До хмурым взглядом. — Я не могу трахать того, на кого у меня не встаёт.  
  
Низкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой голос медленно вывел Кёнсу из чувства испытуемого мимолётного блаженства. Он неудовлетворенно замычал, лишившись пальцев внутри себя, как и исходящего от альфы тепла.  
  
— Ты не маленькая девочка, — продолжил Чонин. — Справлялся до меня как-то с этой проблемой, справишься и сейчас… А теперь мне пора. Приятных сновидений.  
  
— Да, но! .. — Кёнсу не успевает договорить, как хлопнула дверь, за которой исчез муж омеги. — Тогда рядом не было моей пары…  
  
Юноша падает на пол комнаты и пытается сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Я не девка, не заплачу. Я сильный, выдержу, смогу. За что мне эти беды, Всевышний, за что?  
  
Но сорвавшиеся две солёные капельки пожали по щекам, а после Кёнсу содрогался от тихого плача. Возможно, он продолжил бы сидеть на полу, не страшась заработать простуду, если бы не проклятая течка и желание ощутить близость альфы, которая буквально разрывала его на несколько частей. Он скрёб по груди ногтями, сжимал эрекцию в руке, стараясь снять напряжение, но тело продолжало гореть, вспоминая дурманящий запах альфы. Омега впадал периодически в беспамятство. Его губы двигались, но невозможно было разобрать слов, только шипение и мычание. Как-то Кёнсу померещилось, будто его тело взмыло над землей. Тогда парень решил, что душа покинуло мучащееся в агонии тело. Но после всё началось по новой.  
  
Последующие два дня парень помнил смутно. Иногда в памяти всплывало лицо старшего брата Чонина, который озабоченно смотрел на него. После Кёнсу ощущал холод на лбу и груди. А затем вновь погружался во тьму.  


***

  
  
Когда омега в очередной раз поочерёдно разомкнул глаза, то его комнату освещало яркое солнце, оставив тень от находившейся на подоконнике вазы со свежими цветами на дощатом полу. Кёнсу сладко потянулся и протёр глаза. На кресле он заметил свежий комплект одежды, а на столике два стакана, что побольше — с водой, а в другом была желтоватая жидкость, пахнущая травами. И рядом записка.  
  
«Выпей отвар, прими ванную. Прости, вода успела остыть. Зубная щётка на второй полке. Скоро обед. Спускайся вниз.»  
  
На душе потеплело. Неужели Чонин за несколько дней, пока Кёнсу находился у себя, пересмотрел своё отношение к нему? Омега улыбнулся и поспешно прошоркал в тапочках в ванную комнату. Она была очень маленькой, с большой медной ванной в центре. Парень обнаружил в небольшом шкафчике полотенце, мочалку, ароматные масла, морскую соль, и пахнущее яблоками мыло. Вода действительно оказалась не горячей, но была приятной комнатной температуры. Так как на улице было лето, то вода не остывала быстро. Парень погрузил тело в воду и стал натирать себя мочалкой, напевая весёлую песенку себе под нос. После паренёк покривлялся перед зеркалом, пару раз показав отражению язык, напялил кольцо с пантерой на палец, в знак принятия брака, и вышел из комнаты. Он был переполнен волнением. На первом этаже повеяло запахом хлеба и специй. Глотая слюнки, омега по нему проследовал в столовую, рассчитывая на встречу со своим супругом и уже мысленно готовясь к серьёзному разговору.  
  
Но его ждало сильное разочарование: попивая чай и сложа ногу на ногу, за столом сидел брат Чонина. Тот увидел омегу и поставил чашку.  
  
— Привет. Как спалось? — этот альфа не внушал страха, искренне улыбаясь Кёнсу.  
  
— Доброе утро, — посмотрев на часы, До поспешно исправился. — То есть, добрый день. Хорошо спалось.  
  
Он присел на стул и сглотнул слюну. Есть хотелось по-страшному. Почти три дня во рту юноши не побывало и крошки хлеба. Кстати, тот сейчас так призывно смотрел на него, лежа на одной из тарелок на столе.  
  
— Тогда угощайся. Чего ждёшь? — Чунмён заметил голодный взгляд парнишки и придвинул к нему ближе салат, мясо и хлеб.  
  
Тот практически набросился на еду, уминая её за обе щеки. Альфа умилился Кёнсу, посчитав брата ещё большим идиотом, раз тот бросил мальчика одного в период течки, направившись за очередным сексом на стороне. Он тяжело вздохнул, и омега перевёл на него недоумённый взгляд.  
  
— Мы не познакомились с тобой. Я Ким Чунмён, старший брат Чонина, — кивнул альфа сидящему напротив юноше.  
  
— Да, знаю. Ты будущий вожак стаи, если верить словам Минхёна.  
  
— Обо мне говорят?  
  
— Ага. В стае Чхве поголовно считают тебя достойнейшим новым вожаком стаи, поэтому Минхён и принял решение побрататься с вами. У него мало доверия к Чонрёну, зато он наслышан о благородстве его сына.  
  
— Может, сыновей? — приподнял одну бровь, сделав глоток чая, Чунмён.  
  
— Он говорил только о тебе, поэтому я и подумал, что… — омега смущённо опустил взгляд.  
  
— Что тебя подарят мне? — закончил за него альфа. — А о Чонине разве в вашей стае не знали?  
  
— Эта стая больше не моя, — поджал губы Кёнсу и отрезал приличный кусок мяса. — Может, и говорили, я не в курсе… Вообще, мало знаю о чём шепчутся между собой альфы.  
  
Омега тщательно разжёвывал мясо, а Чунмён окинул его удивлённым взглядом.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Кёнсу опустил вилку и вытер салфеткой рот. Его взгляд старательно изучал каждый лепесток цветков на скатерти.  
  
— Отец сразу отказался от меня почти сразу после рождения. А с такими у нас разговор короткий: пару ударов и оскорблений, чтобы добить окончательно. Омеги, вроде меня, питаются остатками после приёма пищи не альф, а бет стаи. Их избегают и сторонятся. Последние три года я практически не выходил из своего домика. Благо был тот, кто приходил и подбадривал меня. Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя нужным и нормальным.  
  
— Не всегда нормальность стоит судить по внешним факторам. Можно быть писаным красавцем и здоровым сильным альфой, при этом иметь гнилую душу. Нет эталона нормальности, — помотал головой Чунмён и потрепал тёмноволосую, слегка влажную после ванны макушку юноши.  
  
Ему было невыносимо жалко этого парня. Такие омеги имели право на кусочек счастья, и он, Чунмён, сделает всё, чтобы его глупый братишка осознал, какое сокровище ему досталось на самом деле. Кёнсу был очаровательным, открытым и добродушным. Ни одна подстилка младшего брата не стоила и ногтя этого юноши. Чонин не полный болван. Тогда почему он так сторонится Кёнсу? Не кроется ли истинная причина его поступков в том моменте с чашей на церемонии бракосочетания?  
  
Омега одарил Чунмёна улыбкой. Рядом с этим альфой он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Почему его не подарили на день рождение ему? Ах, да, на момент, когда Чунмёну исполнилось двадцать один, Кёнсу было всего семнадцать. Тогда он решил сбежать, после чего его нашёл вожак и устроил хорошую взбучку. Раны заживали долго. А дарить избитого омегу — оскорбление. Вот Минхён и дожидался, берёг Кёнсу для Чонина. Только тому он вовсе не нужен. Омега был даже не против, если бы муж овладел им силой, но безразличие — самая страшная участь.  
  
Послышались шаги, и скрипнула входная дверь, с шумом захлопнувшись.  
  
— Брат, сегодня удивительная удача. Огромный лось, представляешь. Вечером будет отличный… — вошедший на кухню Чонин замолк, заметив за столом замершего с хлебом в одной руке и чашкой ромашкового чая в другой Кёнсу.  
  
Они с несколько секунд обменивались взглядами. Омега вспомнил, как Чонин стоял рядом, его прикосновения, фаланги внутри себя. Кровь медленно стала закипать. Кончики ушей горели красным. Сидящий рядом с ним Чунмён почувствовал слабые нотки возбуждения, исходившего от Кёнсу, поэтому захотел разрядить накалившуюся обстановку.  
  
— Может, твой супруг и принёс удачу в нашу стаю, кто знает? — подмигнул брату Чунмён.  
  
Младший из Кимов только больше насупился и прошёл к шкафу с посудой, что-то с усердием выискивая, а после вынул два ножа и мусат*. Кёнсу икнул и прикрыл рот ладонью. Ему на секунду пришла на ум бредовая мысль, что сейчас Чонин подойдёт к нему и проткнёт сердце этими самыми ножами. До не почувствовал бы боли. Что может быть больнее тех слов, что сказал ему муж сразу после свадьбы?  
  
— Собираешься разделать тушку? — поинтересовался Мён, следя за тем, как Чонин присел на стул рядом с ним.  
  
«А тушка не моя ли?» — так и подмывало задать вопрос Кёнсу.  
  
Чонин лишь кивнул. Послышался режущий слух неприятный шипящий звук.  
  
— Мён, а можно мне кое-что спросить? — сглотнул, не отрываясь от того, как альфа точил ножи.  
  
— Конечно, Кёнсу, — практически мурлыкая, произнес Чунмён.  
  
Омега не смог не заметить смену интонации альфы и расширил удивлённо глаза.  
  
— Так, что ты хотел спросить? — погладил по волосам юношу Мён.  
  
У него был чуткий слух, как и у любого из рода Ким Чонрёна, поэтому он с улыбкой на лице встретил скрежет зубов брата.  
  
— Эм… На дне рождения Чонина… Я не увидел омег вашего отца. У него есть же супруги, муж, жена?  
  
— Конечно, мы же с Чонином не из воздуха появились, — хохотнул Чунмён.  
  
— Тогда где же супруги вашего отца?  
  
— Они погибли, — сухо ответил за брата Чонин, отвернувшись и начал начищать до блеска свежее наточенные ножи.  
  
 — При пожаре, — уточнил Чунмён, продолжив. — Отец защищал территории от нападок Квонов, когда это произошло. Они заснули после трудного дня: пока вожака и мужей омег нет — они за главных. Мы с Чонином были совсем ещё детьми и не знаем точно, что произошло. Но отец винит беспечность матерь Чонина, которая частенько засыпала во время чтения книг с не потушенной свечой по вечерам, рядом с кроваткой сына. Со смерти моего папы и мамы Чонина отец ещё больше невзлюбил моего младшего братика и стал сильнее к нему придираться, даже по мелочам. Ему частенько перепадало. Благо наша способность восстанавливаться работала исправно и никаких следов от «нравоучений» отца не оставалось. Вот поэтому, после того случая, в деревне только два домика с желто-зелеными цветами: мой и брата. Отец не захотел выкрашивать новый в них. Они напоминали бы ему о потере. С тех пор он стал немного… хм, обозлённым на жизнь. Он любил моего папу-омегу, практически боготворил.  
  
— Значит, у вас с Чонином были разные родители-омеги? — задумался Кёнсу и посмотрел на Чонина, который явно не пребывал в восторге от разговора парней.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Мён, пересев поближе к омеге, и, нагнувшись к самому уху, тихо добавил. — К сожалению, прошлое оставило свой отпечаток в настоящем и будущем: отец относился с пренебрежением к маме Чонина, как и сейчас относится к их общему ребенку… Мне это совсем не по душе. Брат не заслужил такого отношения. Возможно, если бы отец занялся обучением Чонина, как и моим когда-то, то тот стал бы великолепным вожаком. Но он наплевал на него, поэтому и в Чонине живёт злость, которая порой даёт о себе знать. И тогда, когда этого совсем не требуется. Не волнуйся, он ещё пересмотрит своё отношение к тебе. Внутри Чонина обитает чуткая личность. А это всего лишь оболочка, защита.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так произошло, — Кёнсу положил свою ладонь на руку Чунмёна, а следящий внимательно за ними Чонин насупился. Нож в его руке под напором большого пальца начал предупредительно гнуться.  
  
— Оу, кажется, мы разбудили зверя, — хмыкнул Мён, покосившись на брата. — Пойдём, поговорим.  
  
Светловолосый альфа потянул из столовой за собой юношу на улицу. Солнце уже нагрело землю. Сквозь тонкую ткань подошвы омега ощущал исходившее от неё тепло и мелкие камушки. Проходящие мимо жители Пантервилля здоровались с молодыми людьми, коротко кланяясь и вызывая смущение у Кёнсу: раньше никто так не приветствовал его, не вручал просто так груш или плетёного сыра, желая хорошего дня.  
  
Чунмёну всё больше и больше хотелось обнять паренька и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, что теперь его жизнь изменится в лучшую сторону. Но он не мог этого пообещать омеге, пока не поговорит серьёзно с братом. Все предыдущие попытки, пока Кёнсу находился в своей комнате, тот прерывал, огрызаясь и рыча, после чего вновь сбегал к многочисленным пассиям. Может, Чонин не чувствовал запаха омеги, зато тот мог прекрасно ощутить смешение запахов на своём муже. А Чунмёну не хотелось, чтобы этот, по сути дела ещё ребёнок, парень расстраивался и грустил. И незаслуженно страдал. Осталось меньше месяца и у Чонина гон*. И проведёт он его с супругом. Мён не допустит, чтобы брат бросил в очередной раз омегу. «Дар», не «дар», но это живой человек со своими чувствами, а не бездушная игрушка.  
  
— Не волнуйся, милый, Чонин не такой говнюк, каким кажется. Это обманчивое первое впечатление, поверь, — они с Кёнсу присели на скамейку возле небольшого сада.  
  
Омега надкусил вручённую ему пожилой альфой грушу и, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
  
— Кстати, спасибо тебе. Я знаю, помню урывками, что ты был тем, кто переложил меня на постель и ухаживал во время течки, — парень смущённо потупил взгляд и стал рисовать носком обуви замысловатые узоры на земле.  
  
— Не за что. Любой альфа на моём месте сделал бы тоже самое.  
  
— Все, да не все…  
  
Чунмён понимал, кого имел в виду Кёнсу.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — обратился к юноше альфа. — Сразу понял, как братишка пожаловал в столовую. Эмоции мы, Кимы, считываем отменно. Меня очень волнует, что именно?  
  
— Есть такое… — стушевался Кёнсу.  
  
До сих пор он не был уверен — стоит ли говорить о своих переживаниях с братом Чонина. Велика была вероятность, что тот мог растрезвонить всё его мужу.  
  
— Расскажи. Мне ты можешь доверять. Я хочу только помочь поставить этого идиота путь истинный, — будто понял ход мыслей альфа.  
  
С Кёнсу легко можно было считывать мысли. В пареньке не было ни хитрости, ни изворотливости. Он сиял искренностью и чистотой. Глупый Чонин, такое счастье из рук выпускает!  
  
— Ты не хотел, случайно, стать священником?  
  
— А ты не хотел бы придержать свой острый язычок для грязных утех со своим муженьком? — парировал Мён, и омега сразу приутих. - Так, что же тебе не даёт покоя?  
  
Тёмные глаза-смородинки забегали, а правая рука сильнее сжала фрукт.  
  
— Чонин — моя пара.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Чунмён?  
  
— Прости, я немного подзавис, ибо моему глупому братцу несказанно свезло. Аконит мне в пасть, Су, это же чертовски здорово! Ты когда собираешься сообщить Чонину?  
  
Альфа вскочил со скамейки и стал наматывать вокруг неё круги, совершая странные движения, которые должны были быть радостным танцем.  
  
— Никогда, — яро замотал головой омега.  
  
— Почему? — остановился Чунмён.  
  
— Если ты не заметил, у меня с рождения дефект — отсутствие запаха.  
  
— Да, но ты весьма симпатичный. Чонин и без запаха вполне способен обратить на тебя внимание, — Чунмён опять присел на край скамейки.  
  
— И как мне привлечь тогда альфу? — Кёнсу нервно надкусил грушу.  
  
— Может, отвары помогут? Знаешь, после них альфы буквально набрасываются на любого омегу, кто окажется рядом с ними.  
  
— Я не хочу так. Хочу понравиться ему, — печальная улыбка коснулась губ юноши.  
  
— А с этим будет посложнее, — задумчиво Чунмён потёр ладони друг о дружку.  
  
— И что мне сделать, чтобы он посмотрел на меня, как на омегу, желанную омегу?  
  
— Станцевать стриптиз и трахнуть себя страпоном перед ним.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Чунмён! — практически плача нервно произнёс омега.  
  
— Я тоже, — на лице альфы не было ни одного признака насмешки. — Чонина возбуждают пошлости. Томные взгляды, голая кожа, побольше голой кожи, страстные стоны и хлюпанье смазки, извивающиеся стройные тела и полная отдача.  
  
— Господи, я не смогу, — отчаянно взялся за волосы Кёнсу, мотая головой из стороны в стороны и пытаясь выкинуть из своей головы внезапные пошлые картинки себя, ласкающего покрытое испариной вожделения тело и тихо постанывающего «Чо-нин!».  
  
— Малыш, вы теперь супруги. Здесь нет места смущению и робости. Поверь, брат оценит! — сжал плечо омеги молодой человек и приободряющее улыбнулся.  
  
— Я… подумаю над этим, спасибо, Чунмён.  
  
— Всегда, пожалуйста, — подмигнул тот юноше и, заметив, как огрызок груши приземляется в мусорку, добавил. — Пойдём, сегодня побуду твоим экскурсоводом и покажу город.  
  
Чем больше они с альфой бродили по витиеватым улочкам немногочисленного городка с каменными тропиками и маленькими уютными домиками, тем сильнее омеге нравился этот компактный Пантервилль. Ким рассказывал весёлые истории из своей и жизни брата, стараясь стереть с лица юноши страдальческое выражение. Улыбка, по его словам До, подходила ему намного больше искрящихся печалью глаз. Кёнсу краснел, улыбался и в глубине души, приросшую за долгие годы, грусть вытесняли вспышки тёплого счастья, от которых та должна была бы растаять, но этого было не достаточно — слишком глубоко въелась в нутро юноши болезненная печаль.  
  
Когда Кёнсу свернул на одну улицу, Чунмён резко одёрнул его и покачал головой, сказав, что «это не подходящее место для хороших мальчиков». Омега всё сразу понял — бордель, место продажной любви. Только он не знал, что это заведение частенько посещал его муж, да, и в период течки Су, тот тоже проводил дни и ночи напролёт. Хотя по терпкому, исходившему от Чонина, запаху, от которого омега наморщил нос, трудно было не догадаться, где часами ранее, до охоты, находился альфа. Тот же самый насыщенный аромат апельсиновых корок и корицы вёл в глубины этого переулка с публичным домом. Одной вдовы ему не хватало, хотелось разнообразия, его-то Чонин и получал в одной из комнат главного заведения этой безнравственной улицы.  
  
Чунмён нравился юноше всё больше. Он походил на воинственного ангела с запахом костра и каких-то травянистых ноток. Но он не вызывал той палитры чувств, что Чонин. Какая жалость, что его парой оказался не добрый Чунмён. Но откуда Кёнсу знал, каким был на самом деле муж. Тем более, со слов альфы-брата, тот надёжно прятал свои настоящие чувства под толстой стеной безразличия.  
  
Омега так увлекся Пантервиллем, что не заметил, как начало смеркаться.  
  
— Пойдём в дом моего отца. Там сегодня, как слышал, нас ждёт роскошный ужин. У меня уже слюнки текут только от одного слова «лосятина».  
  
И у Кёнсу от взволнованных речей альфы тоже наполнился рот слюной, и живот заурчал, словно по команде, требуя к себе внимания.  
  
— Кажется, не один я проголодался, — рассмеялся Чунмён, направляясь с До в домик отца.  
  
На пороге их встретил крайне недовольный и нервный Чонин, постукивая пальцами о деревянные поручни веранды. Кёнсу заметил на серой рубашке пару капель крови. Похоже, альфа действительно сам разделывал зверя для сегодняшнего ужина. Только он не догадывался, какое удовольствие тот испытывал впервые за долгое время, протыкая мёртвое тело ножом и представляя на его месте своего братишку, который явно решил добить Чонина своей расположенностью к супругу. А ещё он сильно злился по другому поводу. Вот скажите, как так получилось, что кончая в очередной раз от бурного оргазма и сжимая стройное тело продажной омеги, на секунду ему померещился на её месте Кёнсу? Именно по этой причине тогда экстаз и наступил столь ярко и поспешно. Фаворитка Чонина, Сунан, после расползлась в довольной улыбке, приняв всё на свой счёт. А Чонин чувствовал себя полностью опустошённым, предателем самого себя. Его даже пару минут мучила совесть, что он оставил течного омегу, променяв невинное тело мужа на объятия проститутки. Девушка могла красиво говорить и её сладкие речи очаровывали всех. Рядом с ней даже самый хилый и непутёвый альфа чувствовал себя Королём мира. Да и ублажать она умела, знала наперёд, что нравится каждому её клиенту. А что взять с Кёнсу? Мало того, что тот вообще не пахнет, так ещё и бревно в постели.  
  
Ким суровым взглядом окинул брата с омегой. Эти двое, будь они не ладны, шли за ручку, за ручку, мать вашу! Злость вновь забурлила в его крови.  
  
— Он должен был помогать омегам с готовкой, а не бездельничать, — процедил сквозь зубы Чонин.  
  
— Эй, парень всего ничего в нашей стае. Дай ему освоиться, а только потом делай из него личного раба, — заступился за Кёнсу Чунмён, поспешно выпуская из пальцев ладонь омеги.  
  
Младший из братьев фыркнул. Он не показал, как его задело замечание о «рабе». Чонин не пошёл жестокостью в отца и издеваться над омегой не собирался. Он чтил чистых и верных омег, какой была его мать. От Кёнсу шла такая же светлая аура — дополнительная причина держаться от юноши подальше и не причинить ему неосознанно боли. Ведь он постоянно видел в отражении глаз омеги лик своей мамы.  
  
— Тебя отец ждёт в библиотеке. Судя по его хмурому виду — разговор не предвещает ничего хорошего, — открыл дверь в домик и пропустил брата с омегой внутрь Чонин.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, точнее, нет ничего хорошего, раз отец в таком скверном расположении духа. Спасибо, Чон, — Чунмён отправился вглубь дома, оставив супругов наедине друг с другом.  
  
Омега охнул, когда его рывком припечатали к стене рядом с входной дверью. Глаза альфы вспыхнули золотом и искрились.  
  
— О чём вы говорили с Мёном? — схватил за грудки юношу Чонин. — Запомни, мне не нужна шлюха, которая будет ложиться под каждого! Ты не свободный омега!  
  
— Но ты сам отверг меня и… — промямлил Кёнсу и тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
  
— Ты мой муж, не забывай, — рука альфы обернулась вокруг шеи парня, сжимая и заставляя того задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. — Пока что ты никто в нашей стае и должен беспрекословно следовать тому, что я тебе скажу. Только раздвинь ноги перед братом, и я кину тебя старейшинам, пусть сами разбираются с изменником.  
  
Прижавшееся к омеге тело Чонина было словно неподвижная скала и вызывала весьма противоречивые чувства: страх и вожделение.  
  
— Но … ты сам мне изме-… — прохрипел, ловя воздух, юноша.  
  
Кёнсу не успел возразить, вздрогнув от громкого хлопка двери. Чонин тут же отпустил горло парня, заметив красные следы от пальцев, и даже пожалел, что испортил эту нежную кожу наметившимися синяками. Там должны были пылать засосы. Омега тем временем уставился на Кима, который почему-то гипнотизировал цепким взглядом волчьих холодных голубых глаз его шею. Он даже слегка приподнял подбородок и повернул голову на бок, чего-то томительно ожидая.  
  
Странно, волк Кима не ощущал запаха, зато прекрасно разбирался в эмоциях омеги. Тот явно был напуган и… возбуждён? Брови Чонина резво устремились наверх. Он слегка подался вперёд, выпуская клыки и зарычав. Волк хотел пометить омегу… Альфа слышал, как неистово билось сердечко юноши, как кровь пульсировала в венах на шее. Эта шея… Пальцы Чонина покалывало теплом. Рот налился слюной. Хотелось облизать эту светлую кожу. Его тёмно-золотистые пальцы на ней давали столь великолепный контраст. Интересно, каким был омега на вкус? Понравился бы он ему и внутреннему волку. Его нос коснулся подрагивающей под кожей сонной артерии, рот приоткрылся и…  
  
Раздались шаги за спиной Чонина. Тот тут же резко отпрянул от Кёнсу, выпустив шею из захвата пальцев. Глаза вновь налились цветом топлённого тёмного шоколада и покосились в бок. Мимо парней пронесся хмурый, словно грозовая туча, Чунмён, дёргая за ручку входной двери.  
  
— Кажется, ужин отменяется.  
  
— Брат, в чём дело? — повернулся к нему озадаченный взволнованным видом Чунмёна молодой человек.  
  
— Чонин, нам с отцом нужно будет покинуть Пантервилль. Северные волки вновь готовятся к очередному нападению.  
  
— Понятно, я подготовлюсь к дороге… — сделал несколько шагов в направлении брата Чонин, но тот остановил его, протянув вперед руку, и сжал плечо.  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой альфа. — Отец приказал тебе оставаться. Кто-то должен защитить стаю, если кому-то из волков удастся прорваться через оборону. Ты и ещё пять сильных волков останетесь в городе.  
  
— Пять? Брат, означает ли это, что с тобой и отцом отправятся всего двенадцать волков…  
  
Чунмён приободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Это только альфы плюс семь бет. Мы их сделаем, братишка, не переживай, и больше они не посягнут на наши территории, даже думать об этом забудут.  
  
— Хорошо, но мне не нравится сидеть, как Рапунцель, заточённым в башне, Мён, — цокнул укоризненно Чонин.  
  
— Ты теперь не просто защищаешь стаю. Теперь кое-кто замужний человек, поэтому должен защитить своего супруга. Чон, мы не просто стая, мы стоим в её голове, а наши омеги — самое ценное сокровище.  
  
— Мне не нужно это сокровище, брат, — покачал головой Чонин, ощутив, как от Кёнсу повеяло морозной болью от его колких слов.  
  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — хмыкнул Чунмён, глядя через плечо брата прямо на Кёнсу. — Не всё золото, что сверкает ярче солнца. Иногда простая улыбка дорогого человека не имеет цены!  
  
Мирные времена прошли. На владения стаи Ким опустилась зловещая тьма. И никто не знал, что именно она скрывала в своём тёмном одеянии.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мусат — инструмент для правки ножей  
> *гон — период спаривания у альф, происходящий намного реже, чем течки омег, всего раз в квартал.


	4. Острые когти и мягкая кожа

 

Еда казалась пресной и совершенно безвкусной. Чонин морщил нос, не только от ужина, но и от эмоций, которые витали в воздухе. Слишком насыщенный спёртый запах волнения, исходивший от сидящих за столом оборотней. Ему хотелось скрыться, покинуть столовую, чтобы не находиться под прицелом десятков глаз в отсутствии вожака стаи и Чунмёна. Больше всего его раздражал Кёнсу, так как у омеги не только зашкаливало внутреннее переживание о нём и судьбе новых родственников, но и его широко распахнутые, хлопающие длинными ресницами глаза отображали всё то, о чём парень думал в этот самый момент, взбесив альфу ещё сильнее.  
  
Иногда глаза Чонина сверкали белой сталью, но после альфа успокаивался и клал на стол погнутые вилку с ножом. Ким понял, почему именно на него все устремили свои взгляды — он следующий по старшинству и значимости в стае после своего отца и брата. Именно его слово — закон. И многие не желали мириться с тем, что именно он оставался в городе, а не Чунмём, более мудрый и спокойный брат, заслуживший уважение и доверие. А кем был он, Чонин? Легкомысленный альфа-повеса, ложившийся в постель с любым или любой понравившейся ему омегой, ещё и посещал публичный дом, при этом только приняв брачную клятву и связав себя узами брака с омегой из другой стаи. Вполне вероятно, что весь свой грех он смог бы смыть с себя вместе со своей кровью на поле битвы, защищая территорию от очередного нападения вражеских стай. И то не был застрахован, что какая-нибудь из омег их земель не плюнет на его могилу. Чонин знал, что был мерзавцем, лишивший гордости и обманувший много невинных омег. Те молчали — никто не хотел на долгие годы получить клеймо шлюхи.  
  
Ким вздрогнул, когда поверх его руки легла ладонь омеги. Тот наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо: «Пойдём отсюда». И впервые со дня их знакомства Чонин послушался. Тогда он был весьма признателен Кёнсу, раскусившему его настрой. Омега отвёл своего мужа в свою комнату в их домике и оставил одного, удалившись в выделенные ему покои — голова раскалывалась нещадно из-за предстоящей течки.  
  
Чонин лежал на своей постели, не стащив с ног обувь, и думал о матери. Его успокаивали воспоминания, где дорогая его сердцу женщина рассказывала на ночь сказки и дарила любовь с трепетной лаской и нежными поцелуями в лоб, желая приятных сновидений. Вспомнив о подвеске самой любимой женщины, которую она подарила ему, юноша перевернулся на живот и выудил из ящика тумбочки зуб на золотой цепочке. Это всё, что осталось от его матери. Кусочек родного приятно грел ладонь. Чонин не заметил, как погрузился в мир снов, где он мог видеть любимую улыбку и слышать успокаивающий голос мамы.  
  
Спустя какое-то время сквозь дрёму своим чутким слухом альфа уловил стук в дверь, отчего и проснулся, распахнув глаза и бросив пренебрежительный взгляд на дверь.  
  
— Чонин, твой брат и отец отправляются на север, — приглушенно произнёс за дверью в его комнату Кёнсу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не решаясь войти в комнату альфы. Их отношения и так начались не лучшим образом, а ухудшать их своим внезапным вторжением в частную жизнь мужа парень не хотел. Он смирился, что придется научиться на многое закрывать глаза и постоянно молчать, как бы не обращался с ним его альфа.  
  
Ким только что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ, встав с постели и поправив на себе помятую одежду. Он взглянул на часы: без четверти девять. Слишком позднее время для начала похода на север. Но самое надежное время, чтобы оставаться незамеченными, прикрытыми тёмным покрывалом сумерек во время похода в страну гор и снегов.  
  


***

  
  
Глядя на то, как его отец и брат прощались с оставшимися в Пантервилле альфами, Чонин чётко осознал: вот она, цена мира и улыбок растущего поколения — жизнь других волков стаи.  
  
Он оперся плечом о фонарный столб и старался запомнить единственных родных людей. Его внутренний волк подсказал, что их поход и стычка со Северной стаей не обернётся без потерь. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что-либо белые волки севера острова откажутся от своей затеи по расширению земель, либо, каким-то чудесным образом, все волки стаи Ким вернутся целыми и невредимыми.  
  
Чунмён заметил молчаливо наблюдавшего со стороны за проводами брата, улыбнулся ему и протянул руки, подходя ближе. Тот же коротко фыркнул, принимая объятия и крепко сжимая в них Мёна, самого дорогого ему человека. Отец же не стал подходить к нему и ограничился лишь коротким кивком на прощание, оборачиваясь в тёмно-бурого волка. За ним последовали все, кроме Чунмёна.  
  
— Береги себя, братишка, и омегу своего тоже, как и всю стаю. Теперь ты вожак. Покажи нашему папочке, что ты достойнейший для этого титула, — юноша потрепал по волосам Чонина, косясь в сторону Кёнсу, после чего выдохнул брату в самое ухо. — Надеюсь, что когда мы вернёмся, ты порадуешь новостью, что я вскоре стану дядей.  
  
— Да ну тебя, — обидчиво оттолкнул его в сторону Чонин, если и понесёт от него омега, то это будет точно не его муж.  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно, Чон. Он у тебя красивый омега. Не дури и не глупи с этими предрассудками о запахе. Люди тоже не чувствуют друг друга, но влюбляются и создают крепкие семьи. Присмотрись к нему получше. Подави волка в себе, выпусти наружу человека.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, Мистер прирожденный семейный психолог, — грустно ухмыльнулся Чонин, понимая, что вот-вот его брат отправится в путь, где его ждёт кровавое сражение и неизвестно увидятся ли они вновь. — Это ты береги себя и отца, ты же понимаешь, что я… что вы…  
  
Чунмён трепетно поцеловал парня в лоб, стараясь передать всю свою братскую заботу и поддержку, хотя сейчас в ней больше нуждался сам. Киму, как и любому другому, не был чужд страх.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, Чонин. Мы вернёмся, обещаю тебе. Давай, как в детстве, скрепим обещание на мизинцах.  
  
В ответ младший из братьев кивнул, и они скрестили пальцы данной обоюдно клятвой. Затем Чунмён резко развернулся в сторону леса и побежал следом за отцом. Его фигура вытянулась, вместо ладоней земли коснулись белоснежные мощные лапы. Волк вильнул на прощание Чонину хвостом, лениво рыкнул и сверкнул золотистыми глазами, исчезая в густой зелени леса.  
  
«Прошу, боги, верните мне его невредимым», — подумал понуривший голову Чонин, и, словно чувствуя необходимость поддержки, Кёнсу провел подрагивающими пальцами по сутулой спине.  
  
Альфа вздрогнул, но не пресёк скольжение чужой руки, которое расслабляло и дарило тепло. Да, он на половину волк, альфа, но и на половину человек тоже. Брат прав. Ему пора стать более человечным.  
  


***

  
  
— Мы практически у границы, парни. Будьте внимательны. Включите свои нюх и слух на максимум, — прорычал Ким Чонрён. — Стая Чхве обещала прикрыть нас с тыла, если волки начнут прорываться вперед, к поселениям нашей стаи. Этого нельзя допустить ни в коем случае!  
  
Темный волк сверкнул стальным серебром глаз. В голове каждого волка пронёсся властный голос вожака.  
  
— Чунмён, никуда не отходи от меня. Если будет внезапная атака, в чем я не сомневаюсь, мы должны отреагировать первыми и зацепить их альфу, проломившись через живую преграду его волчат. Кто доберется до вожака первым — победил в битве, и не важно, сколько волков на каждой из сторон. Без вожака — это уже не стая, а просто свора растерянных щенков. Твоя обязанность — прикрыть меня.  
  
Ким-младший фыркнул и повёл мордой, соглашаясь. Его чуткий слух уловил хруст веток в нескольких сотнях метров от них на северо-востоке. Враг приближался.  
  
В ночных сумерках вспыхнули голубые, белые, золотые и изумрудные огоньки, образовав волнообразную линию. Вражеская стая издавала тихое зловещее рычание, клацая зубами и скалясь.  
  
«Помоги нам, Лунная богиня…»  
  
Чонрён учуял, что стая Чхве притаилась за горным хребтом рядом с деревней Сонро территории Ким. Слева простирались Независимые земли. Одарив врага не менее грозным рыком, Кимы бросились вперёд.  
  
Ночь создана для покоя. Маленькие волчата тихо посапывали в своих кроватках. Взрослые же были озабочены своими проблемами и страхами. Омеги укачивали своих детей и молились за мужей, отправившихся на страшную бойню. Там чудес нет. Пока они не заплатят высокую цену за покой родных и близких, и не прольётся кровь, домой не вернуться. Исход может решить даже малейшая ошибка, неправильный расчёт сил или один неверный шаг.  
  
Ночь наполнена ужасом и смертями. Виновата сама жизнь. Обстоятельства и рамки, в которых находились волки. На первый взгляд огромный остров, но на нём тесно семи стаям. Хотя нет. Их, если верить слухам, вовсе не семь, а девять. Даже в пустыне волки смогли открыть второе дыхание и заставили распуститься нежнейшую розу. Или, может, это все россказни сошедших с ума путников, которых пустыня отпустила живыми? Как и легенды о Стране Грёз с огромным водопадом и волками-призраками, чья шерсть переливается всеми цветами радуги? Вселенная постоянно расширяется, но места для обитания хотя бы семи, предоставляющим друг другу реальную угрозу стаям начало не хватать. Вот уже несколько столетий они воевали за земли. Наверное, желание вырвать себе лучший кусок земли впиталось в кровь волчонка вместе с материнским молоком. Все рано или поздно начинали задумываться о расширении своих территорий. Исключение — находящиеся под охраной людей Независимые земли. Их трогать воспрещалось. Государство не пошло ни на какие уступки и не сузило территории этой земли. Повернешь крышку один раз и джин вырвется из бутылки. Тем, кто нарушал закон, совершал нападение на людских солдат и Независимые земли — смерть или ссылка на остров Отчуждения. В обоих случаях никто из преступников не возвращался: попадали они на тот свет или же на остров. Единственное, что находилось вне контроля государства — войны за земли. Стая Свободных омег постоянно теряла в территории, когда стая Квон разрасталась. Им уже принадлежало больше одной шестой острова, что являлось потенциальной угрозой для Корейского полуострова. Правительство понимало, что Квон стремились пересечь рано или поздно мост, вторгнувшись на территории полуострова, но пока их численность была не настолько велика, чтобы захватить целое государство. Стая была прекрасно осведомлена, поэтому искала множество лазеек и способов поднять контингент волков. Они скупали всех омег на незаконных торговлях Независимых земель, выкрадывали омег чужих стай, обманом и сладкими речами, обещая несказанные богатства и могущество вожакам, которые породнились бы с ними, связывали себя союзами с другими стаями. Северные волки тоже польстились их пустыми обещаниями.  
  
Шерсть клоками падала на землю, поверх экспрессивными каплями разбрызгивалась багровая кровь. От когтей альфы раны исцелялись не в течении часа, а несколько дней, поэтому волки старались увернуться от огромных лап волков, в особенности вожаков стай Чонрёна и Севера. Первый — просил одуматься, но белый волк с глазами цвета неба не слушал его, ослепленный жаждой власти. Ким знал, что волки с юго-востока разделаются с Северными и приберут и их земли к рукам, если тем удастся победить стаю Чонрёна.  
  
Единственное, что не учёл Ким, тот самый неверный шаг, забирающий жизнь на кровавый пир — подкрепление со стороны стаи Квон. Четыре волка. Один альфа. Конечно, сам вожак, Квон Лан не сунулся на подмогу. Он был слишком хитёр и любил свою жизнь, поэтому прислал своих верных солдат. Темных волков Чонрён подметил в ночной мгле не сразу, только когда те подобрались достаточно близко, взяв в кольцо борющихся волков Северной и стаи Ким.  
  
— О нет, они спелись с Квон! Проклятие! Все назад, назад! — подал сигнал Чонрён своим волкам. Но его никто не слышал, полностью поглощенный борьбой за жизнь и территорию.  
  
Он протяжно завыл, бросив сигнал Чхве о подмоге. Вдали послышался ответный волчий вой. В этот момент Ким-старший прикрыл глаза и от него скрылось приближение крупного беты Северной стаи.  
  
Чунмён взвизгнул и прикрыл отца, впиваясь мощной челюстью в шею белого волка. Он не заметил подкладывающего к нему сбоку юркого противника. Сильная боль пронзила правый бок, чуть ниже последнего ребра. Волк Кима взвыл и его откинуло в сторону. Лапы и зубы альфы старались зацепить напавшего бету стаи Квон. Глаза бешено горели янтарём с кровавыми крапинками. Чунмён не уступал в силе, даже наоборот, был сильнее его, отбросив врага в сторону. За бету заступился альфа стаи Квон. Теперь уже силы были неравными. Белоснежный волк с сочившейся кровью раной на боку дрался с двумя крепкими и массивными врагами. Ким бросил короткий взгляд на отца. Тот старался лапами защититься от налетевшего на него вожака Северной стаи, Хо. Белый волк хромал и густая кровь капала из глубокой раны на ноге. У Чонрёна было преимущество в силе. Но не долго. Квоны никогда не отличались благородством и честностью, поэтому привыкли атаковать парно. Двое альф вражеских стай бросились на него. Беты старались прикрыть своего вожака, но тщетно.  
  
В Чунмёне всколыхалась невиданная злость. Когти на лапах сильнее впились в землю. Он первым нанёс удар бете Северной стаи, отчего тот встретился спиной со скалой позади себя. Похоже, во время боя волки сдвинулись на восток, где начинались горы, разделяющие Северные, Независимые земли и территорию стаи Ким. Отец неоднократно предупреждал Чунмёна держать внутреннего волка на крепком поводке и ни при каких условиях не давать ему спуску. Волк без привязи — не способен адекватно мыслить и трезво оценить сложившуюся ситуацию. Это обезумевший хищник. Но сын Чонрёна дорожил кровными узами и не мог оставить отца на растерзание врагам, тем более, что тем самым они могут проиграть схватку. И тогда враг двинется вниз, пересечёт границу земель Ким, а после и вся территория стаи его отца окажется под гнётом Квон.  
  
Чунмён вряд ли смог бы вспомнить тот отрывок, когда злобно рыкнул и кинулся на атаковавших отца зверей, вгрызаясь в холку вожаку вражеской стаи, попутно когтями раздирая горло двум бетам. В лицо хлынула чужая кровь, стало трудно видеть. Ким ориентировался вслепую, боясь навредить отцу. Его волк взвыл, когда ощутил на себе тяжесть тел двух мёртвых волков. Хо успел полоснуть его по груди, но рана была неглубокой: Чунмён смог вовремя отскочить в сторону. Почва под ногами его волка провалилась. Он пытался схватиться лапами за что-то, но придавленного телами бет его нещадно тянуло назад. Чунмён ощутил падение, которое, казалось, длилось целую вечность. Последнее, что ухватил чуткий слух его волка, — смешанный приглушенный вой волков подкрепления, состоявшего из бет их и стаи Чхве.  
  


***

  
  
Чжан Исин недовольно поскуливал, плетясь следом за главной волчицей стаи, его тётей. Если быть честным с самим собой, то парню надоели подобные походы Независимых омег. Ему не нравилось то, что полуживых альф выхаживали, дабы сразу после случки лишить жизни. Кто из нормальных омег вытворял подобное? Только омеги Свободной стаи. После обретения свободы им достались достаточно плодородные земли на западе острова Вице Верса. Жили они скромно, не вели осёдлый образ жизни, кочевали с места на место, поэтому и ночевали в массивных шатрах на свежем воздухе. Единственное время года, когда они возвращались в пустующие руины старинного замка — зима. Исин приходился племянником главенствующей омеге. К сожалению, родителей он совершенно не помнил, так как лишился их будучи пятимесячным младенцем. Хотя глаза матери он до сих пор помнил: красивые, широкие, обрамленные пушистыми густыми ресницами, а их цвет — темно-фиолетовый, почти как и цвет шерсти волка Исина. Он был редким экземпляром. Тёмные волки-омеги встречались крайне редко, а ещё реже те, у кого шерсть на солнце или при лунном свете отдавала отблеском фиолетового турмалина. А вот глаза сияли золотом. Никто из стаи не мог поспорить с привлекательностью этого омеги. Даже вожак стаи Квон не один раз предлагал кланам породниться, выдав своего сына за Исина замуж. Но омеги на то и независимые, что давно отреклись от брачных уз с альфами. Давным-давно эта стая возненавидела их каждой частичкой своей души и передавала эту ненависть из поколения в поколение. Ничего не изменилось и сейчас. Исин должен был до конца своих лет служить на благо своей стаи и продолжить их род. При этом не прекращать ненавидеть альф. Но он не мог. Мечта Чжана такая же, как и многих омег его возраста, — завести семью, полноценную, любить и уважать своего мужа, растить с ним парочку волчат, проводить вечера в компании родственников, ощущать на своих губах осторожные, нежные поцелуи, слышать каждую ночь признания в любви от своего возлюбленного, отвечать тем же. При этом парень не хотел вязаться с совершенно незнакомым альфой, поэтому отнекивался, ссылался на нездоровое самочувствие и занятость, когда год назад, справив осенью свое совершеннолетие, к ним привели раненного альфу, способного к оплодотворению. Но в этом году ему дали явно понять, что никакие отговорки не помогут — он переспит и понесёт от очередного трофея омег с поля битвы. Исин смирился со своим положением. Ему с детства внушали, что на первом месте — стая, остальное — дело посредственное. А ему так хотелось влюбиться, узнать, что же это за чувство такое, о котором он читал в книгах, о котором слышал разговоры на Независимых землях. В его стае любовь — непозволительная роскошь, даже больше — неосязаемый фантом. Внутри омеги жил ещё один страх — родить мальчика-альфу, ведь все в стае знали без исключения, как поступают с подобными новорожденными: в лучшем случае их подбрасывали в дома жителей Независимых земель, в худшем… Исин с содроганием вспоминал, как случайно наткнулся на душераздирающую сцену, где мать топила своего ребёнка в луже неподалёку от временного пристанища стаи. Исину повезло, его родила и воспитала Чжан Джихё, сестра возглавлявшей стаю Ванхё. Джихё была хорошей матерью и старалась привить мальчику-омеге только добро, выращивая из него сентиментального мечтателя-романтика. Ванхё часто сетовала и ругала из-за этого свою сестру, но та была столь же непреклонной и упрямой женщиной, как и сестра, поэтому придерживалась своих взглядов на воспитание своего ребёнка, что неоднократно подчёркивала. Ванхё же не повезло. Все дети, которых она рожала, оказывались альфами, поэтому женщина считала своими детьми всю стаю и заботилась о ней. Исин рос в любви и уюте, пользовался привилегиями, в отличие от омег, рожденных у простых омег-домохозяек, готовящих еду или шивших одежды своим волчатам в стае.  
  
Многие за пределами границ их Стаи свободных омег называли их «омегами-стервятниками», так как те приходили после сражений и выискивали всё ещё живых альф на поле боя. Исин не приходил в восторг от подобных вылазок за пределы их территории, но, по словам Ванхё, им несказанно повезло, что воюющие стаи Северных и волков стаи Ким забросило на Независимые земли в ходе борьбы. У стаи Ким было много сильных воинов. Омеги от таких могли перенять пост сильной и мужественной Чжан Ванхё, ведь вскоре она перешагнет черту в сорок три года, после здоровье становится не столь ровным и непоколебимым, поэтому управлять стаей станет ещё труднее.  
  
Исин редко выходил с другими омегами в поисках раненных альф, но в этот раз настояла его мать. Конечно, ведь тот, кого они бы нашли, должен был стать отцом его будущего ребенка. Чжан хотел, чтобы у них состоялось хотя бы мимолетное знакомство и появился шанс разглядеть друг друга, ведь, когда в очередной раз проснётся альфа, то альфа окажется плотно привязанным крупными цепями к постели, а поверх него — скачущий на члене Исин. Омега поморщился от побочной мысли. Боги, хоть бы этим альфой оказался не дряхлый старикашка. Первый раз всегда вспоминается намного ярче последующих. Поэтому ему было приятно тешить себя тем, что его руки будут ласкать поджарое молодое тело.  
  
Черный волк, коим являлся Чжан, мягко переступал по земле шершавыми фалангами последним, ткнув розовым носом в душистую траву. Он немного отстал от остальных, когда наткнулся на притоптанную к почве лаванду и начал впитывать цветочный аромат, вспоминая о своем детстве, как убегал в поле по утрам и встречал рассветы на севере земель Свободной стаи. По этой причине омега отбился от остальных. Когда зверь поднял голову, то омеги уже петляли далеко впереди. Исин сделал пару шагов, пригнулся, чтобы посильнее оттолкнуться от земли задними лапами и догнать сородичей, но внезапно его нос уловил запах крови вперемежку с терпким запахом мускуса и цитрусов, из-за чего Чжан нервно дёрнулся, повернул морду и оскалился. Этот запах альфы. Уже зрелого, преклонного возраста. Волк подметил, что пока он был один и никто из омег не оглядывался в поисках юноши, поэтому поспешил в сторону запаха. У него был план: избавиться от альфы, пока это возможно. Он обнаружил раненного темного волка рядом с речкой. Тот, вытянувшись струной, словно тянулся к воде, которая должна была его излечить, вытянуть боль из организма. У реки было сильное течение, поэтому Чжан знал, что рано или поздно альфу могли бы заметить кто-то из жителей прибрежных районов реки, по этой причине решился на не совсем гуманный поступок: несильно вонзился клыками в холку чужака, с недюжинной силой и упорством дотащил до реки и опустил в воду, подметив то, как мокрая тушка тут же уплывает вдоль по бурлящему потоку. Он не умрёт. У Исина было хорошее предчувствие, хотя ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, оставив волка один на один с неконтролируемой силой природы. Чжан знал, что никаких водопадов и особо кривых поворотов у реки не было, поэтому альфа находился в безопасности. Конечно, лучше бы омега взял и вылечил его, подлатав раны, тогда бы точно мужчина был жив и здоров, несмотря на тяжёлые травмы, но Исин не находился в том положении, чтобы быть благородным спасителем. У него не было желания спать с престарелым альфой. Довольный собой и чувством зудящей вины юноша догнал остальных омег своей стаи, прихватив с собой парочку стеблей с лавандой, как доказательство того, почему он отсутствовал. Тем самым он смог избавиться и от запаха альфы, которого спас в тайне ото всех.  
  
«Ты такой ребёнок, Син-а», — услышал парень в голове голос своей названной матери, Джихё.  
  
Волк Чжана лишь вильнул хвостом, слегка задев им ноги волчицы. Юноша был в приподнятом настроении, ему хотелось немного порезвиться, но пришлось позабыть об этом: густой запах крови ударил в нос, на траве валялись комки выдранные порой даже с кожей, шерсти, почва была пропитана багровым оттенком — омеги оказались на территории, где совсем недавно прошла ужасная схватка. Исин не мог смотреть на такое без сожаления и не разделить утраты родственников погибших альф. Он понимал, как трудно придётся их семьям. Омега сам вырос без родителей, которых всегда мечтал увидеть, поэтому осознавал, как воспримут родственники новость о погибших мужьях, братьях, отцах.  
  
Когда независимые омеги осмотрели каждый закуток и не нашли ни одного альфу, который бы подавал признаки жизни, Чжан вдохнул воздух полной грудью и расслабился. Кажется, его не особо лучезарная участь, случка, отодвинулась до худших времён, а ему удалось обхитрить своих. Но тут раздался удивленный визг белой волчицы у небольшого ущелья, в котором находилось несколько трупов бет, и к ней тотчас подоспели другие омеги, помогая оттащить мертвецов и вынуть из разлома светловолосого молодого парня. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась, при этом он сипло хрипел и держал руки в кулаках, причиняя себе тем самым ещё больше боли. Перекинувшиеся в человека волки положили тело альфы на грубую плотную ткань и постарались остановить кровь из глубокой рваной раны на боку.  
  
— Син-а, подойди, посмотри на него, замечательный экземпляр. У вас будут красивые дети, — Ванхё ладонью поманила юношу встать поближе и рассмотреть незнакомца.  
  
Один тусклый взгляд чёрных, как бездонный колодец, глаз, и Исин утонул в нём. Это начало его падения… Юноша не видел во взгляде боли или страха. Принятие. Безоговорочное. И смирение. Насколько нужно быть конченным сумасшедшим или невероятно отважным, чтобы смотреть смерти прямо в глаза и не испугаться ее ни капельки?.. Омега вонзил когти в мягкую кожу своих ладоней. Если он не выживет, то Исин точно не простит себе. Как такое могло произойти? С ним, со вхожим в стаю Свободных омег? Альфа. Он должен был их ненавидеть, зная, как те обращались с ними, омегами, держали при себе, как игрушки или как наложниц, насиловали, избивали, издевались и насмехались, считая пустым местом. Для них омеги — лишь сосуд для вынашивания их щенков, продолжения рода. Но омега не сможет относиться так к этому находящемуся при смерти молодому человеку. Он, несомненно, прекрасен. Даже слишком. Исин был готов бежать с ним прямо сейчас, предав законы стаи, спасти от того, что ожидало этого белокурого адониса в дальнейшем. Подобные мысли никогда к нему не приходили. Омега готов был признать и согласиться, чтобы альфа стал отцом его детей, его мужем, его парой. Только его ноздрей коснулся природный запах раненного, как тело пробило судорогой и бросило в жар. Он не должен был повстречать своего истинного при таких обстоятельствах! И это вовсе не осталось незамеченным со стороны главы стаи.  
  
Ванхё сипло рассмеялась, от её пока ещё цепкого взгляда не ушло то, как вздрогнул молодой омега и как щёки того покрылись алой краской смущения.  
  
— Похоже, твой волк готов подставиться. Это очень хорошо. Значит, плод будет развиваться без отклонений, а малыш будет здоровым. Надеюсь, что это будет омега.  
  
Тут же здоровый румянец спал, и Чжан побледнел в лице, понимая, какая участь поджидала его ещё даже не зачавшегося ребенка-альфу, если он появится на свет именно им, а не омегой. От чистокровных и сильных альф рождались исключительно альфы или омеги. Беты — показатель плохого здоровья альфы-отца, а такие не выживали от ран, быстро отдавали концы, поэтому те, кого выходили омеги, могли зачать только способных одарить потомством стаю. Была пара случаев, когда омеги рожали бет, но с ними поступали так же, как и с альфами. Поэтому в Исине взыграли родительские инстинкты. Он не даст своему дитю умереть, какого бы ранга он не был. Это его ребёнок, которого он полюбит ещё в своём чреве.  
  
Юноша решил промолчать, терпел подтрунивания других омег над ним, которые злорадно шептали ему: «Вот и настал твой час распрощаться со своей невинностью, которую ты так долго держал при себе». Исина не любили многие молодые особи в Свободных омегах. Ему дарили слишком много внимания другие волки. Зависть — один из смертельных грехов. Чжан тоже не безгрешен, но он не страдает этой неизлечимой болезнью.  
  
— Госпожа Ванхё, — раздался взволнованный голос русоволосого юноши, который выбежал из густого леса, расположенного возле склонов гор. — Ищейки стаи Ким, нужно уходить!  
  
Стая как раз закончила обнюхивать площадь кровопролитной бойни сцепившихся за границу волков, поэтому начала отходить к Независимым землям, на запад, к своей территории, прихватив с собой трофей в виде раненного волка.  
  


***

  
  
— Он в родстве с вожаком стаи, посмотрите на его одежду, — промолвил один из врачевателей стаи, осматривая молодого альфу и снимая с него разорванные рубаху и штаны, чтобы обработать раны.  
  
— Без разницы, — равнодушно мотнула головой Ванхё. — Как разберетесь с ранами, отнесите в замок и прикуйте цепями.  
  
После пары дней измождённого пути стая Свободных омег решила остановиться рядом с руинами старинного замка, куда обычно возвращаются с приходом зимы. Они развели шатры рядом с полуразрушенным строением. У омег не было ни средств, ни сил на его восстановление или на постройку нового. Стая Квон предлагала им свою помощь в обмен на Исина, но Ванхё отказалась — омеги её стаи никогда не станут пресмыкаться перед альфами.  
  
— Но тётя, — Исин удивленно воззрился на женщину. — Он слаб, а внизу сыро, холодно и влажно.  
  
— Заботишься об отце своего ещё не зачатого щенёнка, какая прелесть, — хмыкнула главная в стае, намереваясь смутить своими словами парня, но ей этого не удалось. Чжан только больше въелся на Ванхё.  
  
— Я просто стараюсь оставаться человеком, а не животным, — процедил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы юноша, пропитывая марлю в воде, и вытер кровоточащий бок раненного.  
  
— А я не хочу, чтобы внезапно пришедший в себя альфа начал буянить и убивать всех моих детей, омег, — отозвалась женщина и, повторив свой приказ, ушла из шатра знахарей стаи.  
  
— Исин, не стоит тебе перечить главной, — погладила по спине Чжана Джихё. — Думаю, что целители справятся сами. Пойдём.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я привык всё доделывать до конца, — одарил женщину ласковой улыбкой Исин.  
  
— Но ты устал, три дня в пути, пора отдохнуть, набраться сил.  
  
— Я в порядке, мам, — и женщина растаяла от этого обращения. Она поклонилась врачевателям и удалилась следом за главой стаи.  
  
Исин посмотрел ей вслед, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил помогать залечивать глубокие порезы от волчьих когтей и клыков на теле альфы. Ему было страшно признаться Джихё в своём открытии. Лечить, повязаться с истинным, а потом его заколоть, сразу после полового акта — это адские муки для пары. Такое уже было. Омега их стаи сошла с ума, когда пришлось убить истинного. Она умерла при родах, а ребёнок не выжил. В итоге стая лишилась молодой омеги, способной родить ещё нескольких волчат.  
  
Знахари зашили раны, после чего удалились по просьбе Исина, который пообещал, что проследит, чтобы швы вновь не раскрылись, а потом сам попросит старожил отнести альфу в темницу. На альфах раны заживали намного быстрее, чем на других волках, поэтому через пару дней этот светловолосый молодой человек полностью восстановится. Как же Чжан предвкушал их первый разговор. Интересно, что он подумает об Исине? Понравится ли он ему? Какой у альфы голос? Грубый и властный? Или же мягкий, но при этом требовательный?  
  
Омега провёл пальцами по стянувшим грудь бинтам, даже сквозь их толстые слои прослеживались выразительные мышцы пресса. Кончики проскользили вверх к голым плечам, накачанным рукам, повторяя их рельефы и молча восхищаясь этим мужчиной. Исин чуть не охнул, когда пальцы альфы шевельнулись, касаясь его запястья и мазнули по тонкой светлой коже внутренней стороны предплечья, оставляя после себя горячий отпечаток от мимолётного прикосновения. Тело Исина сразу же окатило жаром, а в паху сладко заныло. И это вовсе не из-за приближающейся течки. Боги, каких трудов ему стоило не податься вперед и не поцеловать эти сухие приоткрытые губы. Омега опустил ладонь в воду, намочил подушечки среднего и указательного пальцев и облюбовал ими очертания мягкости чужого рта. Блестящий от воды он завораживал его ещё больше. Юноше пришлось прикусить до крови нижнюю губу, чтобы остудить пыл и отстраниться. Он сел на корточки возле постели, положив голову на перину и просто наблюдал с пары минут на то, как дрожат густые черные ресницы на прикрытых веками глазах, как неровно вздымалась грудная клетка, и слышал, как скрипели клыки альфы, который почему-то скалился, при этом не дергаясь на постели и оставался, причудливым образом, расслабленным.  
  
— Мой альфа самый красивый в мире, — тихо промолвил Исин себе в рукав длинной салатового цвета туники, что была надета на нём в тот момент.  
  
После того, как бинты вновь покраснели от крови, и Чжан сменил их на чистые, в помещение вошли знахари и двое старожил стаи, которые отнесли альфу в подвал замка в селении Свободных омег, где пристегнули кандалами к стене, как бы Исин не просил оставить пленника на пару часов ещё в постели. Когда юноша остался один в шатре врачевателей, то улегся на пустую постель, смял в руках подушку и жадно вдыхал оставшийся на ней запах альфы. Он скулил, терся пахом о матрас, прикусывал ткань зубами. Опомнился о содеянном Исин только тогда, когда его ладонь была в липком семени.  
  


***

  
  
Чонин старался отвлечь себя в отсутствие отца и брата, чтобы не накручивать себя понапрасну и не наломать дров с Кёнсу, который постоянно маячил у него на глазах. Его супруг, которого он всеми фибрами души не желал и пытался отдалить злую участь. В конце концов, нужно было злиться на самого себя. Он сам стал виновником такой ситуации — не нужно было трогать занятых омег и не вести праздный образ жизни, или хотя бы стоило порой делать вид, что занимался делами стаи, помогал по хозяйству, патрулировал границы и добывал пищу. Ким понимал, насколько глупым и недальновидным был. Неудивительно, что теперь пожинал плоды своего безрассудства. У Кёнсу второй день шла течка, но Чонин не навещал супруга. Альфа успокаивал себя тем, что может наконец отдохнуть от навязанного ему общества юноши. Возможно, ночи с омегой заставили его забыться, если бы не одно «но» — отсутствие запаха, что заставляло Чонина неимоверно беситься и вести себя агрессивно рядом с Кёнсу. Хотя его рукам, которым посчастливилось побывать на тёплой, упругой молодой коже омеги, понравилось это ощущение. Они помнили узость и жар тела юноши, трепещущего от этих неизведанных чувств. Кёнсу оставался нетронутым. Чонин же злобно прожигал глазами каждого альфу в стае, решившего намекнуть, если парню противно быть с дефектным омегой во время течки, то они могут с радостью заменить его. В такое время омегам всё равно, чей член внутри них, они думают лишь о самоудовлетворении. Ким чуть не врезал охотнику стаи, который за кружкой пива посмел ляпнуть подобное ему, оскорбив супруга сына вождя. Каким бы нежеланным ни был Кёнсу, он оставался связанным с Чонином узами брака, а альфа не потерпит, чтобы о его собственности говорили подобным образом. Он слышал то, как хныкал в своей комнате омега, но не обращал на это внимание, закрывал дом на ключ и уходил в излюбленное ему место, погружаясь в объятья продажных омег. Но Чонин понимал, что этим не сможет убежать от своей проблемы и избавиться от супруга. И каждый раз, когда он кончал в одной из комнат публичного дома, всё больше его грызла совесть.  
  
Альфа пытался исправиться и завоевать уважение стаи. Он слонялся без дела по Пантервиллю, предлагал свою помощь омегам со стиркой, бетам и альфам с постройкой нового сарая для скота, но все отказывались. В их лицах читалась брезгливость. Нелюбимый сын вожака был также нелюбим стаей. Под конец Чонин сдался и пошёл ловить рыбу, именно у реки он ощутил спирающую грудь тревогу, а после послышались тревожные крики со стороны деревни, оставив корзину с пятью пойманными форелями, юноша ринулся в сторону голосов.  
  
Когда альфа оказался на тропинке, ведущей к его дому, то тут же ему стало нехорошо от резкого запаха гнилого мяса, мускуса кожи и крови. Он увидел сидящих на песке раненных альф, которые четыре дня назад ушли вместе с его братом и отцом защищать границы от вражеской стаи Квон. Их вид был ужасающим: у кого-то на руке был вырван кусок плоти до самой кости, которая проглядывала сквозь кровоточащую рану, лицо одного беты было изуродовано, губа порвана, нос перекошен; глубокие ранения в области грудины. Им уже оказывали первую помощь. Так как целителей не хватало, то и простые жители перевязывали и зашивали раны вместе с врачами стаи.  
  
Глаза Чонина бродили по собравшейся толпе и выискивали родных людей, но он не обнаружил знакомой светловолосой шевелюры и любимой отцовской замшевой жилетки.  
  
— Господин Ким, — его за руку одернула жена-омега одного из врачей. — Ваш отец находится в крайне тяжёлом состоянии, поэтому доставлен в домик моего супруга. Прошу Вас, пойдёмте.  
  
Чонин, не мешкая, последовал за женщиной. В голове царил хаос. Тьма предположений о самочувствии отца, одно страшнее другого, атаковала его голову. Мысли о брате отошли на второй план, когда ему поведали о том, где именно был обнаружен Чонрён.  
  
— Его нашли жители небольшой деревушки на берегу реки в семи километрах южнее от места схватки, — затараторила омега. — Каким-то чудом вашему отцу удалось оказаться в воде. Если бы его тело нашёл кто-то из стаи Квон, то он давно был бы мёртв, как и если бы ему не помогла вовремя вытянувшая его тело из воды семья мельника. Хвала богам, они смогли остановить кровотечение, а после наши ищейки нашли его по возвращению в Пантервилль вместе с раненными.  
  
Альфа и омега зашли в дом и прошли вглубь, оказавшись в отдельной комнате, где стояла широкая дубовая кровать, вокруг которой собрались и лекари, и простые жители деревни. Люди шептались, переговаривались, были озадачены тем, кто же теперь сможет занять пост вожака стаи, если младший сын — самая неподходящая кандидатура среди всех.  
  
— Вон! — прорычал Чонин. Его разозлили вовсе не слова горожан, а то, что они раньше времени закапывали его отца в могилу.  
  
Никто не смел ослушаться пока ещё имеющего полномочия вожака Кима, поэтому из комнаты один за другим начали выходить посторонние, пока не остались у постели два лекаря, омега-жена старшего из них и альфа, который участвовал в походе Кимов к границе и обошелся не такой серьёзной раной на голове. Бинт уже окрасился в цвет крови, но мужчина не обращал на это внимания, сосредоточенный на состоянии Чонрёна.  
  
— Как он? — Чонин подошел к лежащему на перине отцу и взял посеревшие пальцы в руку. Пожилой мужчина был таким бледным, осунувшимся, окрашенным сине-бордовыми синяками, ранами. Он практически весь, кроме лица и рук, был перемотан бинтами. Юноша почувствовал еле ощутимый редкий пульс. Чонрён жив. И он позаботится, чтобы его отец поправился. Чонин вдохнул запах хвори и лекарств. Жаль, что он не в состоянии вытянуть боль их организма отца. Такое подвластно только старшему сыну. А Чонин никогда не отличался настойчивостью в учении, поэтому до сих пор не смог научиться подобной способности альф. Он зарычал от своей беспомощности.  
  
— У него сломаны два ребра, нога и лопатка. Глубокая рана на ноге. Нам пришлось наложить семь швов. Сильное сотрясение мозга, — проговорил врач, сочувствующе взяв Кима-младшего за плечо. На его руках до сих пор остались следы запекшейся крови. — Чудо, если он придёт в себя и переживет все эти повреждения. Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, сынок. Мужайся.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил лекаря Чонин, сглатывая сухой ком в горле.  
  
Вскоре врачи уходят, так как до сих пор осталось немало раненых, которым стоило оказать помощь, оставляя альфу наедине с одним из защитников их стаи, ставшим свидетелем кровавой бойни.  
  
— Что произошло? — Чонин продолжил гладить руку своего отца, при каждом касании будто ощущая на себе струящуюся по венам боль родителя.  
  
— Стая с севера заключила союз с Квонами. Чхве пришли на подмогу слишком поздно. Но нам удалось хорошенько отделать врагов. Ваш отец и брат сражались как одержимые, — глаза мужчины загорелись восхищением.  
  
— Где мой брат? Где Чунмён? — наконец Чонин осознал, чего же так ему не доставало, о чём он позабыл, узнав о раненном отце, к чему тянулась его душа. — Я не видел его среди раненных возле нашего дома.  
  
— Простите, господин, мне жаль, но мы не нашли его после дня беспрерывных поисков, он словно сквозь землю провалился, — склонил, словно ожидая наказания за свой проступок, голову альфа. Когда на подмогу пришла стая Чхве, то сражение сдвинулось в сторону леса, после того, как Квон и Северная стая отступили, волки вернулись в поисках раненных. Но не нашли, ни вожака стаи Ким, ни его сына. Оказалось невероятной удачей, что они учуяли запах Чонрёна, когда встретились с ищейками стаи, выйдя на лесную тропу. Но вот запах Чунмёна затерялся рядом с горами.  
  
Земля словно ушла из-под ног Чонина, стоило только услышать о судьбе своего брата, он взялся за спинку стула и тут же плюхнулся на него. Альфа не мог поверить своим ушам. Его любимый, самый родной человек исчез, больше не с ним, не со стаей, которая возлагала на него такие надежды, окрестив «будущим вожаком». Он лишился поддержки двоих. И теперь судьба всей стаи Ким зависит исключительно от Чонина. Но он беспомощен без поддержки Чунмёна. Его милого братика, единственного, кто верил в него.  
  
«Теперь ты вожак. Покажи нашему папочке, что ты достойнейший этого титула.» — вспомнились слова Чунмёна, произнесённые юношей перед уходом. И его бесценная добросердечная улыбка. Никто не мог походить на его брата, быть столь добрым, честным, благородным, трудолюбивым и отважным. Он один в своём роде. Чонин не в состоянии стать им, даже если сильно пожелает. Он Ким Чонин. Но никто не сказал, что люди не могут исправить своих ошибок и измениться, стать лучше.  
  
— Завтра же отправим людей на его поиски, пока вражеская стая зализывает раны. Он не должен попасть к Квонам.  
  
— Да, вожак Ким, — шатаясь, раненный альфа ушёл, оставив сына наедине с отцом.  
  
Чонин перевёл взгляд на Чонрёна, тяжело вздохнул и дал себе обещание, что к возвращению своего брата станет именно таким, каким всегда мечтали видеть его брат и мать.


End file.
